


Your Guardian Angel

by amgattz



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amgattz/pseuds/amgattz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer Fairfax was your average 19-year-old Georgia girl. She had friends, worked at a bar, and lived on her own. She never had much of a yearning to go to school or do any of the things that were socially acceptable for her age but that didn't bother her much. She was just content with living her life and above all she wasn't looking for love.</p>
<p>Then one day Daryl Dixon walked into her bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May 26, 1999

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel to Against All Odds. You don't need to read them in any particular order and they will both be updated simultaneously.

**Summer’s POV**

The day I met him started just as every other day did. I woke up around noon and slowly got ready to go to work. At nineteen and living on my own I needed to bar tend at a local dive bar to pay bills. I had put off college, much to my parents dismay, because I wanted to live on my own. I came from a very affluent family but I was trying to distance myself from that. I wanted to be my own person; I was tired of living in my parents’ shadow. My parents weren’t happy about that but they just had to deal with it.

 

After taking my sweet time getting ready I finally made my way to work. I walked out of my apartment building and into the hot Georgia sun and instantly regretted wearing pants. The bar wasn’t air conditioned so work until the sun went down was going to be brutal. I got into my beat up pick up truck and drove the short distance to work. I reached the bar and noticed the regulars were already there. I shook my head as I went inside and punched in. I joined my coworker, Jessie, behind the bar and noticed the radio was once again playing the classic rock station, which I didn’t mind, but sometimes you just need a change of pace.

 

“What’s with the radio station?” I asked Jessie while I opened a beer for a regular customer I saw walk through the door.

 

“What’s wrong with it?” She questioned, “I thought you liked Bohemian Rhapsody.”

 

“I love Bohemian Rhapsody, but a change of pace would be nice,” I replied.

 

“I tried, but Roy insisted,” She said and I nodded knowing how much of a dick our boss could be.

 

We sat around serving customers and bullshitting for a few more hours before another regular, who neither of us liked, came in with a group of people.

 

“Well hello there, sugar tits,” he said as he sat down.

 

“Got to hell, Merle,” I replied putting his drink down in front of him.

 

“Now that won’t earn ya any tips,” he said, “and that’s real unfortunate for you cause it’s my brother’s twenty-first birthday and I was in a generous mood.”

 

“You don’t have a generous bone in your body, Merle Dixon,” Jessie said.

 

“I’m sorry, Daryl, these fine ladies are usually nice,” he said putting his arm around the boy next to him.

 

“’sokay,” he said.

 

That’s when I finally looked at him. He was shorter than his brother, with light brown hair and blue-green eyes. He was definitely good looking and I instantly wanted to get to know him. So I did something I normally didn’t do. I poured some Southern Comfort in a glass and placed it in front of him smiling as I did so.

 

“This one’s on the house,” I said, “happy birthday.”

 

Some of the guys around him were whistling at how blatantly forward I was being and I heard Daryl mumble a thank you before walking off with his group toward the pool table.

 

“Why you so nice to him?” Merle asked.

 

“Because I can tell he’s nothing like you,” I spat back.

 

“I’ll get ya ta like me someday, Summer,” he said and walked over to join his brother.

 

“You might as well have just given him your phone number,” Jessie said.

 

“I know,” I said and giggled, “but it’s not like he will remember any of this in the morning anyway.”

 

She nodded in agreement and we went back to serving.


	2. June 30, 2001

**Summer’s POV**

The bar hadn’t changed in the two years since I’d met Daryl Dixon on his twenty-first birthday. The only difference was that he became a regular just like his brother. Coming in around nine and leaving around one, every time with a different girl. I couldn’t deny that I was jealous every time I saw that, because the sad fact was that I had developed a crush on him. I don’t know how since he constantly avoided me and only ordered drinks from Jessie or the other bar tenders. I was determined to make tonight different because I was off and it was my twenty-first birthday. I was going to the bar to celebrate because it was Friday and I knew for a fact he would be there.

 

I pulled up to the bar and noticed his gray pick up parked next to Merle’s motorcycle. I was feeling confident as I walked into the bar. I was greeted with cheers and a loud happy birthday from Jessie and one of the other bar tenders, Gianna. I sat down at the bar and Jessie handed me a Southern Comfort and lime.

 

“You look damn good girl!” Jessie said.

 

“She sure does,” I heard Merle say behind me, “Happy birthday, sugar tits.”

 

“Thank you, Merle,” I said and faked a smile.

 

“I’ve got your birthday present back at my place,” he said.

 

“Never gonna happen, Dixon,” I said looking past him watching Daryl play pool.

 

I let my gaze wander too long. Merle looked over his shoulder to see what I was looking at a scoffed.

 

“That’s never gonna happen, Summer,” he said, “you see my brother is same as me when it comes to women. Just fuck ‘em and leave ‘em. You have a zero percent chance with him.”

 

“Oh shove it, Merle,” Jessie said, “I’ve had actual conversations with your brother and he’s way more decent than you.”

 

“Go ahead. Give it a shot then,” Merle replied, “If you’ve got the balls to talk to him, that is. You’re as quiet as a mouse sugar tits, you ain’t gonna talk to him. But if you wanna do it, it will just prove me right. Or you can continue sitting here admiring him from afar, like you have for the past two years. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

 

Merle really knew how to push my buttons. I was about to get up and go talk to Daryl, just to shut Merle up, when he approached us.

 

“Summer, right?” he asked and I nodded, “Happy birthday. Jessie get her another one of whatever she’s drinkin’. It’s on me. Consider it payback for the free drink you gave me two years ago.”

 

“Thanks,” I said and smiled at him.

 

He smiled back, left some cash on the bar and picked up the drink Jessie refilled for him. He clinked his glass with mine and returned to the pool table while Merle stood there dumb-founded.

 

“You were saying?” I asked as I hopped off the barstool and made my way over to the pool table that Daryl was playing at.

 

My confidence had been boosted by him buying me that drink.

 

“Mind if I join?” I asked.

 

“You play?” he asked.

 

“A little,” I said with a smirk.

 

“Then sure,” he said also with a smirk.


	3. June 30, 2001

**Daryl’s POV**

I couldn’t help but stare at Summer the minute she walked in. It was probably because she was wearing short shorts, a pretty tight and revealing top, and biker boots. I wasn’t used to seeing her like that. Normally she was in jeans and a t-shirt. So when she asked to play pool with me of course I agreed. I needed a reason to be near her. We both put our drinks down on the table next to the pool table and I handed her a pool stick before going behind her to help her with her shot. I put one hand on her waist and the other on her back trying to correct her stance. She smelled really good, like roses and something else. I finally had her in the “perfect” stance and walked away from her to watch her shoot. To be perfectly honest, her stance was fine, I just wanted an excuse to touch her.

 

She sunk her first shot and the next and the next. It was pretty clear she was a pro at this game and was playing off not knowing what she was doing. We played at least four games where she beat me at all but one.

 

“I thought you only played a little,” I said laughing when we finally gave up playing and went to sit at the bar.

 

“What? Can’t a girl flirt,” she said with a smirk before sipping her drink.

 

“Well I guess you’re pretty good at it then,” I replied and took a sip of my drink as well.

 

We spent the rest of the night drinking and getting to know each other. Eventually a few of her favorite songs came on the radio and she managed to start a bar wide sing-a-long to Piano Man and American Pie. She was far more charismatic than most of the women I went out with, let alone talked to. I normally only associated with airhead dumb bimbos. When I saw her walk in at the beginning of the night I was honestly thinking she was just going to be another one night stand, but the more I talked to her the more I realized she deserved more than that. I wanted to get to know her more and maybe take her out on a date but I also had a reputation to upkeep so when the night was over and Jessie called last call I said good night to her and left without another word. Merle called her sugar tits again and for once she actually laughed at him, probably because she was drunk, and Merle and I headed home.

 

**Summer’s POV**

When Daryl and Merle left the bar I was sitting in my stool still with my head leaning against the bar. I was beyond drunk and in no condition to drive home. If I had it my way I would just sleep in my truck and go home to shower and stuff before work when I woke up, but Jessie wouldn’t let me.

 

“Come on,” she said pulling me up from my stool, “I’ll drive you home.”

 

“How’m I gonna get here,” I said letting the rest of my sentence drop, I just didn’t have the energy.

 

“I’ll come pick you up before your shift,” Jessie said with a laugh and she carried me out to her car.

 

She helped me up to my apartment and into my pajamas. She left me a bottle of water and some aspirin on my bedside table and said she would be here tomorrow at six to pick me up for work. As soon as I heard the front door close and lock I fell asleep.


	4. July 1, 2001

**Summer’s POV**

Just as she said she would Jessie picked me up for work at 6pm. Luckily for me my job was always nights because otherwise I would have the hangover from hell right now. We pulled up to the bar and noticed that a good majority of the regulars were already there. We went in and clocked in to relieve Gianna and our boss, Roy from their shift. For whatever reason the customers were rowdier than usual tonight, constantly making crude remarks toward Jessie and I. It wasn’t like we weren’t used to this so we pretty much brushed it off. At around nine Daryl and Merle walked in like they did most nights. They both sat down at the bar and greeted Jessie and I.

 

“How ya feelin’ Summer?” Daryl asked as I handed him his drink.

 

“Like shit,” I said with a laugh.

 

“You actually liked me last night so I guess you should feel like shit,” Merle said with a laugh as well.

 

“Don’t get to used to that treatment, Merle,” I said handing him his drink as well.

 

“No ladies with you guys tonight?” Jessie questioned.

 

“Nah,” Daryl replied taking a sip.

 

“It wasn’t my idea,” Merle replied and I saw Daryl shoot him a look.

 

We talked with them for a little while before they went to go play pool and Jessie and I went back to serving the rest of the customers. It was a fairly regular night serving customers and having sporadic conversations with Daryl and Merle when they would come to buy another drink. It was getting close to twelve thirty and the crowd was thinning out.

 

“Greg, ya gotta get off the bar,” I said to one of the customers who had started to pass out.

 

“Why should I?” he shouted.

 

“Cause you’re drunk as a skunk, don’t make me call your wife,” I replied calmly, “or would ya rather I take your keys and call the cops ta escort ya home?”

 

“Like hell I want ya ta call the cops,” he said, “why can’t ya just let me be?”

 

“Cause it’s gettin’ close to last call and I gotta get ya home and I ain’t lettin ya drive,” I replied leaning on the bar in front of him.

 

“Ya can’t tell me what ta do!” He shouted grabbing my wrist fairly tight and trying to pull me across the bar toward him, “How ‘bout I just have my way with ya, bet that would shut ya up!”

 

Before I could even respond he was pulled off of me and slammed into the wall next to the door by Daryl.

 

“Don’t ya EVER talk ta her like that again, ya hear me?!” Daryl shouted at Greg and Greg nodded, “Good. Now let her call your wife to get your sorry ignorant ass home. And next time I see ya talkin ta her like that, I won’t be this nice about it.”

 

He let go of Greg and he dropped to the floor with a slump rubbing his neck where Daryl was holding him. Jessie had just gotten off the phone with Greg’s wife and was surveying the scene a smirk playing on her lips.

 

“Ya didn’t have ta do that,” I said, “but, thank you.”

 

“Don’t mention it. He was harassin’ ya,” Daryl said, “I couldn’t let that happen.”

 

He smiled at me and I smiled back before he walked back over to the pool table him and Merle were at to finish his game.

 

**Daryl’s POV**

I got to the bar the same time I did every night and talked to Summer a little bit before going to play pool with Merle. It was a normal evening, just like it was every other night. It was getting close to closing time and Merle and I were almost done with our final game of the night when I heard a commotion at the bar. It was clear Summer was trying to get this guy to go home because he was lit but he wasn’t hearing it. He grabbed her wrists and tried pulling her over the bar saying something about how he could have his way with her and I snapped. I ran over there and grabbed this guy around the neck and slammed him into the wall next to the door.

 

“Don’t ya EVER talk ta her like that again, ya hear me?!” l shouted at him and he nodded, “Good. Now let her call your wife to get your sorry ignorant ass home. And next time I see ya talkin ta her like that, I won’t be this nice about it.”

 

I let go of him and he dropped to the floor rubbing his neck where I was holding him.

 

“Ya didn’t have ta do that,” Summer said, “but, thank you.”

 

“Don’t mention it. He was harassin’ ya,” I said, “I couldn’t let that happen.”

 

I smiled at her and she smiled back before I went to finish my game of pool with Merle. I was distracted while playing though. I could feel Summer looking at me from her spot behind the bar and I didn’t know what to think. I was no knight in shining armor. I was just some regular Georgia guy who like to hunt, drink, and ride motorcycles. There were no real redeeming qualities about me, but for some reason I felt like for Summer I could be a better person. I could be the person she wants me to be. I lost the game against Merle by accidentally sinking the eight ball too early and he looked at me like I was crazy. Apparently it wasn’t even my shot.

 

“What tha hell is wrong wit ya?” he asked me, “And what tha hell was that vigilante Prince Charming shit ya pulled over there with Summer?”

 

“Dunno,” I said and shrugged, the last thing I wanted was to tell Merle how I was feeling.

 

“Well, Darylina ya don’t wanna mess around with girls like her,” he said, “she’ll just suck tha life outta ya. Make ya her bitch. You’re better off with the girls we usually bring round here.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” I scoffed before cleaning off the pool table.

 

Merle didn’t know what the hell he was talking about. We went up to the bar and had one last drink before calling it a night.

 

“Thanks again for what ya did with Greg, Daryl,” Summer said.

 

“Don’t mention it,” I said and flashed her a small smile before heading out to my truck and driving home.

 

The entire ride home I was trying to sort through my feelings. I mean I guess I cared about her, why else would I have done what I did? But at the same time how could I care about her? Yesterday was the first time I had a real conversation with the girl. I was confused. I couldn’t let it bother me. I was just confusing myself. Maybe Merle was right, maybe I should have just been sticking with the girls we usually brought around the bar.


	5. October 20, 2001

**Summer’s POV**

The past few months were as normal as they could be. Every day was the same. Get up go to work and go home. The only difference was that Daryl had been talking to me far more than he used to. The more I talked to him the more I genuinely liked the guy. He was funny and a hell of a lot nicer than his older brother. Merle was constantly pulling his same old shit but I was used to it, although I did notice he laid off calling me sugar tits a bit. I couldn’t help but wonder if that was Daryl’s doing. Tonight was one of the rare nights that I had an early shift at the bar because Gianna needed the day off. I was slotted to leave when she came in around 10.

 

“Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in,” I said as Daryl and Merle walked in around nine, “hello gentlemen.”

 

“Summer,” Daryl said and nodded.

 

“Hey sugar tits,” Merle said with a grin.

 

I just rolled my eyes and went to get them their drinks. My back was turned and I over heard the two of them attempting to have a whispered conversation.

 

“I told ya ta stop callin’ her that,” Daryl said.

 

“Why? It ain’t like she’s yours or nothin’,” Merle replied.

 

“Don’t matter, ya shouldn’t be rude to her like that,” Daryl said.

 

“Ya got no problem with me talkin’ to anyone else like that,” Merle said and Daryl was silent, “Oh, so ya do got a thing for her. Well baby brother, good luck with that. Like I told ya before, ya don’t wanna get involved with a girl like that.”

 

“Oh shut up,” Daryl said as I turned around with their drinks and placed them in front of them.

 

Merle went over to the pool table and Daryl sat at the bar a little while longer. He looked like he was bothered by something. He just didn’t seem like himself.

 

“Ya alright?” I asked him.

 

“Fine,” he said.

 

“Ya don’t seem fine,” I replied.

 

He sighed and took a sip of his drink. Standing here talking to him I noticed he wasn’t upset. He just seemed nervous, which wasn’t like him. He was always so easy going with a fuck all attitude. He was never shy and quiet.

 

**Daryl’s POV**

I was finally gonna do it. I figured if I didn’t do it now, I never would. I was never this nervous when it came to women. I usually just flat out asked them if they wanted to come home with me and they normally said yes, but I wasn’t going to ask her to come home with me. She wasn’t that type of girl. So when she came over and asked me if I was alright I was thrown off. I told her I was fine but she didn’t buy it because lets face it, I wasn’t fine. I was nervous as hell.

 

“Well, I guess if you say you’re fine and ya don’t wanna talk to me tonight I’ll just leave ya be,” she said and started to walk away from me.

 

“Summer, wait,” I said and she turned around and walked back over.

 

“Yes?” she asked.

 

“What time ya off tonight?” I asked.

 

“Ten, why?” she replied and I could see her trying not to smile.

 

“Mind if I buy you a drink?” I asked.

 

I should have come up with something better than that. But I was never really good with words.

 

“Daryl Dixon, are you asking me on a date?” she said with a smile.

 

“No! Well, maybe. Yeah,” I said quickly and awkwardly.

 

“Well I am flattered,” she said putting her hand on mine, “and yes, you can buy me a drink.”

 

She winked at me and walked back over to the other side of the bar to continue serving customers. I walked over to the pool table Merle was at and figured I would play a game while I waited for Summer to finish her shift. By the time Merle and I finished our game I saw Gianna walk in and I began to get nervous all over again.

 

“Ya wanna play another game?” Merle asked.

 

“Can’t,” I said picking up my drink.

 

“Why the hell not? Ya ain’t got nothin’ else ta do,” Merle replied setting the pool stick down.

 

“I have a date,” I said.

 

“A date!?” he asked shocked, “With who?”

 

Just then I saw Summer coming over to us from behind the bar.

 

“Oh ya got ta be kiddin me!” Merle said with a laugh, “Have fun with that. She’s just gonna screw ya over.”

 

“Would ya quit it with that? She’s a nice girl for fuck’s sake,” I said and walked over to Summer.

 

“So, ya buyin my drink here or somewhere else?” she asked me, “Cause if we’re goin somewhere else I’m gonna need to change.”

 

“Are there even any other bars around?” I asked her.

 

“Not sure, but I’m sure we can find somethin,” she said with a smile, “besides do ya really want Jessie spyin on us on our first date?”

 

“Not really,” I said with a laugh, “I’m gonna close out my tab.”

 

“Meet me by my truck,” she said and walked out.

 

I walked over to the bar and told Jessie I wanted to close out my tab. She was grinning and being over the top bubbly. I couldn’t understand it. It wasn’t like I was taking her out on a date.

 

“Go get ‘em, tiger,” she said with a laugh after she handed me my change.

 

“What is wrong with you?” I said with a laugh leaving ten dollars on the bar for a tip.

 

She just shrugged and smiled and walked away and I walked out to Summer’s pick up shaking my head. I reached her and she told me she needed to change and that I should follow her to her apartment. I got in my truck and followed her the surprisingly short distance to her apartment. She said I could come up with her but I told her I would just wait in the car. I didn’t need to be in her apartment when I barely knew her. A few minutes later she came back downstairs and climbed into my passenger seat.

 

“So, where to?” I asked.

 

“I say, wherever the wind takes us,” she said with a smile.

 

I put the car in drive and drove aimlessly around town trying to find a bar other than the one she worked at. We eventually stumbled on a hole in the wall place and figured why not. When we walked in we quickly realized why we never went to this bar. There wasn’t anyone younger than 60 in here. Summer looked over at me and I shrugged. We walked over to the bar and sat down. I ordered two Southern Comforts on the rocks and the bar tender was still in shock that people in their twenties were in his bar. He put our drinks down in front of us and Summer looked at me and we both knew we would only be having one drink here. I paid for our drinks and we started talking.

 

“So tell me about yourself,” I said to her.

 

“What do you want to know?” she asked.

 

“Whatever you want to tell me,” I said.

 

“Well lets see,” she said sipping her drinking, “I grew up in the suburbs of Atlanta with my parents. I’m an only child. My dad is a high profile lawyer and my mom is a Kindergarten teacher. I went to private school my entire life. When I graduated high school I lived at home for a year and put off college until I decided to move out. I wanted to get away from my parents and the little bubble they put me in, so when I turned eighteen I cashed out my savings bonds, moved out here, got my truck and apartment and found the job at the bar. I met Jessie my first day and we became best friends quickly. I’ve just been living my life bar tending and hanging out. I’m not really sure what I want to do with my life in the long run, but I know I don’t want to do what my family expects from me. I want something so much more than the conventional life that everyone seems to have. I want to be able to enjoy every minute of my life, ya know?”

 

“I get that,” I said, “I’ve never done anything really great. I grew up not that far from here. Merle is my only sibling. He’s pretty much been the only family that’s ever really cared about me. But he was always gone anyway because he’s been in and out of juvenile detention centers for as long as I can remember. To be honest these past couple years is the longest he’s been around since we were kids. I cut myself off from my dad at a pretty young age. He was a raging alcoholic and so was my mom. She died in a fire when I was nine. Our house burnt down and then we moved somewhere else. My dad was never really around and neither was Merle so I kinda had to fend for myself a lot. I moved out when I was sixteen and got a job at a local hunting store. I’ve been working there ever since and I just kinda do my own thing. I’m not sure I want to work at a hunting store forever but it pays the bills.”

 

She nodded and looked like she felt bad for me. She looked like she regretted telling me about her life because it was so much different from mine. It almost seemed like she felt like I wouldn’t associate with her anymore because of it.

 

“Wanna get out of here?” she finally said downing her drink.

 

“Sure,” I said finishing mine as well.

 

We walked out and got back in my truck. She told me she wanted to take me somewhere and directed me to a park. I parked the truck and we got out and she practically ran over to the swing set.

 

“Am I on a date with a five year old?” I asked her laughing as I sat down on the swing next to her.

 

“No,” she said with a laugh, “I just like to come here a lot. I come here when I’ve got a lot on my mind or I can’t sleep or something. I just find it really peaceful.”

 

“If you wanted to kill someone and have no one notice, yeah, I’d say it’s pretty damn peaceful,” I said.

 

“Oh shut up,” she said with a laugh, “I happen to like it here.”

 

We just sat there for a few minutes she was slightly swinging herself and I was looking at her and trying not to be a creep about it. Seeing her like this, out of the bar atmosphere, I realized I was right. She wasn’t like other girls. She deserved to be treated so much better than the way I normally treated girls. I was gonna try and be different for her. I wasn’t sure if I could but I would sure as hell try.

 

“I’m sorry about your mom,” she said finally.

 

“’salright,” I said with a shrug, “she didn’t care that much anyway.”

 

I could tell she didn’t know what to say to that so I tried to change the subject.

 

“So, if ya weren’t bar tending what would ya wanna do?” I asked her.

 

“I’m not sure,” she said, “maybe travel the world. Eventually get married and have kids. I want four. As far as a career goes, not sure. I love to read, so maybe something with books.”

 

“Books, huh?” I asked and she nodded, “I don’t read. It’s boring.”

 

“Boring!” She said, “Have you never read a Harry Potter book? That shit ain’t boring. It’s magical and awesome.”

 

“That the story with that boy wizard or some shit?” I asked.

 

“Yes,” she said defensively.

 

“Sounds fuckin lame,” I said with a laugh.

 

“Well, it’s not,” she said with a laugh, “it’s awesome. I plan on naming my first son Harry after him.”

 

“Good luck getting someone to agree with that,” I said.

 

“Well, if my future husband loves me enough he will let me do that,” she said.

 

“If you say so,” I said.

 

We sat there and talked for a little while longer before some cops came by and said we couldn’t be in the park after hours. We got back in my car and Summer checked her watch.

 

“Holy shit, its 3am,” she said, “I should probably get home.”

 

I nodded and drove over to her apartment. I parked in front of the building and shut the car off.

 

“I had a great time tonight,” she said with a smile, “thanks for that drink.”

 

“Anytime,” I said.

 

She leaned in and kissed my cheek.

 

“I’ll see ya tomorrow night at the bar then,” she said opening the car door, “goodnight Daryl.”

 

“Night,” I said and she got out of the car. I waited until I saw her get into the building and headed home myself.


	6. October 29, 2001

**Daryl’s POV**

I knew Jessie was working a day shift so I decided to head to the bar on my lunch break to talk to her. I wanted to take Summer out on her next day off, but I didn’t know when she was off or what to do with her because I never really took people on dates. I had the attitude that love makes you weak which Merle had been feeding to me since I was a kid. I walked into the bar and I was surprised to see it full of people. It was only noon, I figured the place would be empty. I walked over to the bar and found an empty stool.

 

“Daryl, what are you doing here so early?” Jessie asked.

 

“Not to drink,” I replied, “when’s Summer’s next day off?”

 

“Halloween, why?” Jessie asked.

 

“That’s lucky, how’d she get off Halloween? Don’t you guys do the costume contest?” I asked.

 

“Not sure, she begged Roy for it off, guess she was tired of being stared at in a skimpy costume,” she said, “you still didn’t answer my question. Why do ya wanna know what day she’s off?”

 

“I wanna take her out again,” I said, “I came here to find out what exactly she likes to do.”

 

I could see Jessie start grinning like a madman. I hated when she got like this. I still didn’t understand why she cared so much. From the look on her face I could tell Summer had told her all about the last time we went out.

 

“She didn’t think ya liked her,” Jessie said, “she likes pretty much anything. You can take her anywhere and she will be happy.”

 

“That doesn’t help me Jess,” I said, “and why didn’t she think I liked her?”

 

“I don’t know,” she said, “I think she’s just scared since the last guy she was with totally screwed her over so I think she just thinks every guy is out to get her. Don’t tell her I told you that. Well, you could always take her bowling or something. The bar there is cheap and she’s pretty damn good at it, even though she will pretend like she hates it.”

 

“Bowling? Seriously?” I asked, “I don’t think I even remember how to fucking bowl.”

 

“Take her bowling and just suck it up,” Jessie said with a laugh, “but I’m just warning you, she will rub it in your face when she wins.”

 

“Fine, I’ll take her bowling,” I said, “I gotta get back to work. Thanks Jess. I’ll see ya tonight.”

“See ya later,” she said and I walked out to my truck.

 

**Summer’s POV**

When I got to work that night I was anxiously waiting for Daryl to walk through the door. Jessie had told me he came in on his lunch to find out where to take me for a second date. I was serving customers and almost messed up a few drink orders because I was so nervous for Daryl to walk in. I hadn’t been this nervous standing behind a bar since I started this job. I was finally able to relax when I saw him and Merle walk in. They sat down at the bar and I brought them their drinks. It took everything in me to keep my hands from shaking.

 

“When’s your break?” Daryl asked me.

 

“When it dies down,” I replied, “maybe ten minutes.”

 

He nodded and him and Merle went over to their usual pool table. I was still trying to serve and Jessie put her hand on my shoulder. I felt bad I wasn’t on my game tonight and she was working a double shift.

 

“Go take your break, you’re not going to be able to function properly unless you talk to him,” she said and I looked at her, “I’ll be fine for ten minutes. Go.”

 

I jumped over the short bar door and ran in the back to grab my cigarettes from my purse and headed out the front door. I saw Daryl looking at me as I walked out. I lit my cigarette and waited for him to come out. I looked out into the parking lot because I didn’t want him to think I was standing here waiting for him.

 

“Got a light?” I heard him say behind me.

 

I turned around and handed him my lighter. He lit his cigarette and handed the lighter back to me.

 

“Got any plans for Halloween?” he asked me.

 

“Not really,” I said, “I was gonna dress up, sit at home, drink a shit ton of wine and hope some kids would come by to trick-or-treat.”

 

“Sounds boring,” he said.

 

“I guess,” I said and shrugged.

 

“You wanna go out somewhere?” he asked.

 

He was so terrible at asking me out on dates it was adorable. It was probably because he just didn’t talk to people. He was so closed off. I was amazed with how much he had revealed to me the other night.

 

“Yes, Daryl, I would love to go out with you,” I said with a laugh.

 

“I’ll pick you up at 7,” He said.

 

“Alright,” I replied.

 

He put his cigarette out and walked back in the bar. I finished mine and headed back in to finish my shift. As it got close to closing time I could see Daryl and Merle cleaning up the pool table. They came over to the bar and paid their tabs.

 

“Seven,” Daryl reminded me as he went to walk out the door.

 

“Seven,” I said with a laugh as he left.

 

Jessie looked at me confused.

 

“You’re sleeping over tonight, I decided, and I’ll tell you then,” I said and we went around cleaning up the bar.

 

Jessie and I locked up and we got into our cars and she followed me to my apartment. When we got up to my apartment, she locked the door behind us, and we changed into pajamas. I brought out a bottle of wine and two glasses and we sat down on the couch.

 

“Seven?” she said after taking a sip.

 

“I guess he was reminding me what time he’s picking me up on Halloween,” I said and smiled.

 

“So he did it then, good for him,” Jessie said, “he sounded so distraught by the ideas I gave him, I thought he was gonna back out.”

 

“Well, all I know is he’s picking me up at seven on Halloween,” I said, “So I need to run out and buy a costume like ASAP. Cause I’m not going out on Halloween, without a costume.”

 

“We can go tomorrow before work, I need one for work anyway,” Jessie said.

 

We finished our wine and headed to bed. I had a hard time falling asleep because I was nervous about going out with Daryl again, but I had to convince myself that he was different than all the rest.


	7. October 31, 2001

**Daryl’s POV**

 

I had a feeling Summer was going to dress up in some ridiculous costume to go out tonight but I sure as hell wasn’t doing that. I got dressed in what I usually wore and threw on my motorcycle vest. I looked at the clock and saw it was getting closed to seven. I headed over to her apartment and beeped. I saw her look out the window and wave. She held up one finger and I waited for a few minutes. I saw the light go out in her apartment. She came out a minute later dressed in the tightest, most revealing, cop outfit I had ever seen. She climbed in my truck and I knew I was staring at her with my mouth wide open.

 

“Ya might wanna close your mouth, if ya stay there long enough your chin could hit the floor,” she said with a giggle as she buckled her seat belt.

 

“Sorry,” I mumbled and put the car in drive.

 

“So what are you supposed to be dressed as?” she asked me.

 

“A biker,” I said.

 

“Daryl, that’s such a cop-out,” she said, “You’re wearing your clothes. And I’ve seen you wear that vest at least ten times to the bar.”

 

“So you keep a tab of what I wear,” I said and glanced at her.

 

“What?! No…” she said and I saw her look down at her hands.

 

“Hey, Sum, I’m kidding,” I said and smiled at her.

 

“Sum?” She asked.

 

“Sorry, do you not like ta be called that?” I asked her.

 

“No, I kinda like it actually,” She said and smiled, “But, you can only call me that if I can call you D.”

 

“Deal,” I said and pulled into the bowling alley parking lot.

 

“Bowling, seriously?” she said, “I hate bowling.”

 

“Oh come on, it’ll be fun, besides, I heard the bar is cheap,” I said and we got out of the car.

 

I lead her inside and we went straight to the bar. We had a few drinks, and Jessie was right the bar was cheap, and then headed over to get a lane. I glanced over at Summer who I could tell was trying to play off that she hated bowling and noticed she was smiling to herself as she put her shoes on. I decided to let her go first and her first time up she bowled a strike.

 

“Top that!” She said walking back over to me.

 

“I bet I can,” I said walking over.

 

I threw the ball and it immediately went in the gutter. I walked back over to Summer and she was just sitting there laughing. She got up and walked over to me and put her hands on my arms and tried to help me with my stance just like I did with her when we were playing pool, the only difference was that I probably needed the help. I threw the ball again and once again it ended up in the gutter. I looked at her and she was still laughing. We went on playing for at least two more hours and Summer beat me every single time.

 

“So I’m clearly better at pool and bowling than you are,” she said as we went and handed our shoes back.

 

“Clearly,” I said with a laugh.

 

“Where to now?” she asked as I put my arm around her waist pulling her close to me as I saw numerous guys checking her out.

 

“There’s a bar in the next town over having a costume contest,” I said, “I think they’ve got a mechanical bull, too.”

 

“I bet I’m better at that then you are too,” she said smiling up at me.

 

“That is one thing I ain’t tryin’ so I’ll just let ya be better at that,” I said opening the door of the truck for her.

 

She climbed in and I walked around the truck getting in myself. I started the truck up and headed in the direction of the town over. When we got to the bar it was clear that this place was more our speed than the bar we went to the other night. We walked up to the bar and I ordered us some drinks. We spent most of the night drinking and talking. At one point Summer got up and started dancing. She was pretty good. I didn’t dance much, but when I saw guys trying to grab her and dance with her I figured I would just give it a shot.

 

“You’re pretty good,” she slurred as I reached her.

 

“And you’re pretty drunk,” I said with a laugh as she stumbled.

 

I looked at the clock and noticed it was getting close to one in the morning and she clearly needed to get home.

 

“Sum, I gotta get ya home, you don’t look too hot,” I said and she nodded.

 

I paid for our drinks and I lead her out to the truck. She fell asleep in the passengers seat almost instantly. When I got to her apartment and woke her up she opened the door and threw up outside of the truck. I had to laugh. At least she had the decency not to throw up in my truck. I got her out of the truck and helped her inside. She managed to get into her pajamas herself and then ran to the toilet.

 

“Daryl,” I heard her call between heaves.

 

I walked into her bathroom and saw her leaning in the toilet, her hair all over the place. I pulled her hair off of her face and held it back. She threw up some more and I sat down next to her and rubbed her back. When she was finally done I helped her into her bed. I got her some water and aspirin and went to leave.

 

“Daryl wait,” she said and I turned, “stay with me?”

 

“Sure,” I said and walked over to the bed.

 

“Shoes off,” she said and laughed.

 

I took my shoes of and sat on the bed next to her. She looked over at me and I knew she wanted me to lay down but I wasn’t used to this. This was the first time I was in a girls apartment and not sleeping with them. I laid down next to her and she cuddled up next to me putting her head on my chest.

 

“I’m sorry for ruining our date by puking,” she mumbled.

 

“You didn’t ruin it,” I said stroking her hair.

 

“You sure?” she asked.

 

“Positive,” I replied.

 

“Ok. Goodnight, D,” she said.

 

“Night, Sum,” I said and I could tell she was already asleep.

 

Normally this would be my cue to leave but I knew I couldn’t leave her like this so I made myself comfortable and tried to fall asleep myself. What was this girl doing to me?


	8. November 1, 2001

**Summer’s POV**

I woke up the next morning and felt someone’s arms around me. I began to panic. I opened my eyes and looked over and saw Daryl lying next to me. I sat upright and woke him up in the process.

 

“What are you doing in my bed?” I asked him.

 

“You asked me to stay,” he said confused rubbing his eyes.

 

“I did?” I asked, “We didn’t….”

 

“No,” he said.

 

“Ok,” I said, “I’m sorry all of this is just really confusing to me and I have a splitting headache and I just really don’t know what’s going on or what exactly happened last night and I don’t know what to think right now…”

 

He cut me off by grabbing my face and kissing me.

 

“What the hell was that for?!” I said.

 

“You wouldn’t stop talking,” he said and got off the bed.

 

He crossed the room and put his shoes on and walked to the other side of the bed and put his vest back on before walking toward my living room.

 

“Daryl,” I said, “I’m sorry for freaking out like that.”

 

“Whatever,” he replied, “I’ll see you around.”

 

He walked out the front door and I sat down on my couch and buried my head in my hands. I should have just let it happen, it’s what I wanted anyway. I’d wanted to be with him for the last two and a half years, so why couldn’t I just let it happen? I needed to just ruin every good thing I had going for me. It was just always what I did. Push people away. Maybe it was because I was so guarded from my last relationship, but I just couldn’t let people in.

 

**Daryl’s POV**

I walked out of Summer’s apartment and back down to my truck. I sat there for a minute and rested my head on the steering wheel. I couldn’t let this happen. I couldn’t let her in. It was the last thing I needed. I was falling for her and I couldn’t let that happen. I was always better off on my own, the last thing I needed was to bring someone into my life. I would just have to let her go, push her out. I had to stop talking to her, cut her out completely. I decided I would just stop going to the bar and avoid her calls and stuff. It was the only thing that would work. I put the truck in drive and headed home. I pulled up to the house and went inside and changed before heading to work.

 

I spent the next few days avoiding the bar and hanging out by myself at home and I was starting to go stir crazy. Eventually after sitting around the house for days I decided to just suck it up and go to the bar. I pulled up and saw Summer’s truck parked out front and figured I would just have to deal with her being there. I walked into the bar and sat down across from Summer.

 

“Daryl,” she said coldly putting a drink down on the bar in front of me.

 

“Summer,” I said, “can we talk when you get a minute?”

 

“Meet me outside in ten,” she said and walked off.

 

I played a game of pool with Merle and when I saw Summer walk outside I followed her. She was lighting a cigarette as I approached her. She glared at me.

 

“I feel so fucking humiliated Daryl it’s not even funny,” she said.

 

“I know and I’m sorry,” I said, “I didn’t know what I was doing I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and I panicked.”

 

“So that’s why you’ve been avoiding me?” she asked me.

 

“Yes,” I said simply and stood in front of her.

 

“Why not just come out and say it that morning, D?” she said, “I’ve been trying to figure out what I did wrong. Trying to figure out how I fucked it all up. Trying to figure out exactly what I did to push you out.”

 

“You didn’t push me out, Sum, I pushed you away. It was my fault,” I said, “I’m sorry.”

 

I leaned forward and kissed her and this time she actually kissed me back. A minute or two later Jessie came out looking for Summer. We broke apart and Jessie was standing there smiling. I could see Summer blush and walk back inside to follow Jessie.

 

“I’ll talk to you later,” she said with a smile.

 

I smiled back and went back to playing a game of pool with Merle.


	9. December 15, 2001

**Daryl’s POV**

I pulled up to Summer’s apartment and grabbed the bag of horror movies I rented for our movie night and made my way up to her apartment. As I approached her door I heard loud music and singing. I walked in to her dancing around her apartment in plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt singing along to Backstreet Boys really loud while she was pouring some wine and putting some popcorn in the microwave. I stood in her doorway grinning and trying to hold in a laugh. I closed the door behind me as quietly as possible and just stood there trying to see how long it would take her to notice me.

 

“YOU AREEE MY FIIIIREEEE, THE ONNNEEE DESSIIIIRREEEE,” she sang and turned around, “Oh shit! Daryl you scared me.”

 

She walked over to the boom box and turned it down before coming over to me and kissing me.

 

“How long were you standing there?” She asked turning red.

 

“Long enough to hear your wonderful rendition of I Want It That Way,” I said with a laugh putting the bag of movies on her coffee table.

 

“Oh my god, this is so embarrassing,” she said laughing.

 

“I thought you sounded great,” I said following her into the kitchen.

 

“No need to lie, but thank you,” she said grabbing the glass of wine in one hand and the bottle in the other, “I bought some beer for you. It’s in the fridge. Help yourself.”

 

She walked out to the living room and I grabbed a beer out of her fridge and the microwave beeped.

 

“D? Can you grab the popcorn? I wanna see what movies you got,” she called from the living room, “the bowls are in the cabinet above the sink!”

 

“No problem,” I said opening the cabinet and grabbing a bowl.

 

I filled the bowl with the popcorn and threw the bag out before picking up my beer and the bowl and making my way into the living room. I took my shoes off and sat down on the couch next to her.

 

“Is all you rented zombie movies?” she asked, “I hate zombies. They are terrifying.”

 

“Well I guess it’s a good thing you’ve got me to protect you,” I said kissing the top of her head.

 

“That definitely is a good thing,” She said smiling, “so which one do you wanna watch first? The Evil Dead or Night of the Living Dead?”

 

“Which ever one you feel like watching,” I said eating some popcorn.

 

“Well I don’t have a preference seeing as I will be having nightmares either way,” she said.

 

“Go with Evil Dead,” I said and she got up and put the movie in.

 

I didn’t really find it all that scary but she was latched on to my arm a half hour in. It was more than adorable that she was so scared. We finished the movie and she looked at my like I was crazy for picking these movies.

 

“Do we have to watch the next one?” she asked me, clearly horrified.

 

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad,” I said with a laugh.

 

“I will watch the second movie with you on one condition,” she said finishing her glass of wine and pouring another.

 

“And that condition is?” I asked getting up to get another beer.

 

“You have to stay here tonight,” she called from the living room.

 

“Are you gonna freak out in the morning and pretty much kick me out again?” I asked sitting back down.

 

“No,” she said, “I promise you I will not freak out tomorrow morning.”

 

“Then I’ll stay,” I said getting up and changing the movie.

 

She spent the next two hours drinking her wine when she could bear to tear herself off of my arm.

 

“I just don’t understand how a disease can spread like that?” she asked when the movie ended, “How does that even start?”

 

“Beats me,” I said getting up to take the movie out and put it back in the case, “it’s gotta be one person gets infected from some animal or some shit and it just goes from there. Maybe it’s airborne. Who the fuck knows, it’s not like it’s gonna ever happen so why does it matter?”

 

“I just like to be prepared,” she said getting up to start cleaning off the table, “what time do you have work tomorrow?”

 

“I’m off tomorrow actually,” I replied.

 

“Good, then we can just hang out all day until I have to go to work at six,” she said walking into the kitchen.

 

I picked up the empty beer bottles and bottle caps and brought them into the kitchen.

 

“Sounds good to me,” I said throwing everything out and walking up behind her wrapping my arms around her waist as she washed the popcorn bowl and wine glass.

 

“You sure you want me to stay?” I asked her.

 

“Yes,” she said putting the glass in the dish drainer, “I need someone here incase flesh-eating monsters decide to take over the earth.”

 

I had to laugh at her.

 

“Let’s go to bed,” she said and kissed me before walking into the bedroom.

 

I followed her into the bedroom and stripped down to my boxers before climbing into bed with her. She cuddled up next to me and I noticed she left the bedside lamp on.

 

“Do you need to sleep with the light on?” I asked her.

 

“Well I would like to see if I’m about to get eaten,” she said matter-of-factly.

 

“Those movies really freaked you out, huh?” I asked her and she nodded, “next time I’ll make sure to pick something happier.”

 

“How about next time I pick the movies,” she said.

 

“Works for me,” I said, “but can you turn the light off.”

 

“But Daryl,” she whined.

 

“You don’t have to worry. Zombies aren’t real, they never will be,” I said, “but if you’re so worried about it I’m here and I won’t let anything happen to you.”

 

“Promise?” she asked.

 

“Promise,” I said and kissed her.

 

She leaned over and turned the light off before cuddling up to me again and falling asleep.


	10. January 28, 2002

**Summer’s POV**

I was patiently waiting for Daryl to pick me up for our date and I couldn’t lie I was anxious. Even though we had been together for almost three months I still got nervous and giddy any time I was with him. I took that as a good sign. I heard him beep and I pulled on my shoes. I still couldn’t believe I had managed to convince him to see A Walk to Remember but I wasn’t going to complain that he agreed to go. It was his boyfriend duty to sit through sappy chick flicks with me anyway. I turned off all the lights in my apartment and locked the door before practically running down to his truck. I climbed into the front seat and leaned over and kissed him.

 

“Hello, handsome,” I said buckling my seatbelt.

 

“Hey,” he said with a laugh, “you’re in a good mood.”

 

“Well, I had an early shift today, no one harassed me cause the bar was dead. I made shit in tips but I get to spend the whole night with you so it all pans out,” I said as he drove toward the restaurant we were going to for dinner.

 

“Well aren’t you just adorable,” he said.

 

“I try,” I said and smiled.

 

He pulled into the parking lot for the restaurant and we went inside. We spent most of dinner just having some idle chitchat about his day at work and my day at work and what not. It was a nice relaxing dinner and I was more than happy that I was having it with him. When we finished I could hardly contain my excitement for the movie. We walked the few blocks to the movie theater and he bought our tickets. I ordered some popcorn and a slurpie and we found seats in the theater.

 

“I can’t believe you’re making me watch this shit,” he said taking a handful of popcorn as we waited for the movie to start.

 

“Watch, I bet you’ll like it,” I said and he scoffed.

 

The lights dimmed and the movie was just as good as I was expecting but far more depressing and heart wrenching than I anticipated. By the end of the movie was practically bawling my eyes out. Daryl spent most of the drive to the bar laughing at me for being such a crybaby, but I didn’t care. I still thought the movie was great. We pulled up to the bar and made our way inside and sat down. Jessie walked over to take our orders and noticed my eyes were bloodshot.

 

“What did you do to her Daryl? Why was she crying?” Jessie questioned.

 

“Calm down Jess,” he said, “we just saw that gay ass movie A Walk to Remember. She cried through the entire ending.”

 

“Oh my god! You saw it! How was it!?” she practically shrieked.

 

“So good! You need to see it! But bring a box of tissues, I swear,” I said with a laugh.

 

Jessie was getting called over from people at the other end of the bar and quickly poured our drinks before going to take care of the other customers.

 

“Would you marry me in the church my parents got married in if I was dying from Leukemia?” I asked Daryl while we were playing a game of pool.

 

He looked at me like I had ten heads.

 

“Are you seriously asking me that?” He asked and took his shot.

 

“Yes, I am,” I said, “It’s a serious question.”

 

“Is this some kind of trap?” he asked as I took my shot, “are you gonna break up with me or something if I say the wrong thing?”

 

“No, D, I will not break up with you,” I said with a laugh sinking another ball.

 

“Well if you were dying of some terminal disease and that was your last wish I would do it for you,” he replied and hearing that I missed my shot.

 

“Really?” I questioned completely shocked by his answer, I was expecting something along the lines of hell no.

 

“Really,” he said and sunk three of his balls.

 

I smiled to myself and made my next shot. We played and drank for a few more hours and I beat him in almost every game we played. We paid for our drinks and Daryl drove me home.

 

“Wanna come in for a little?” I asked as he parked in front of the house.

 

“Sure,” he replied and turned the car off.

 

We made our way up to my apartment and he closed the door behind him and locked it. As soon as he turned around I kissed him. He wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck and we simultaneously pulled each other closer. I think at this point we both knew what was going to happen. We clumsily made our way to my bedroom shedding our coats and shoes as we went. We reached my bed and practically fell onto it. We were both slightly hanging off of the bed and he lifted my legs and repositioned us so we were both actually on the bed. I began tugging at the hem of his shirt and he broke the kiss to pull his shirt off but as he threw it on the floor his lips were already reconnected with mine. Within minutes we were both just down to our underwear.

 

“You sure you want to do this?” he asked me and I nodded.

 

We both shed our underwear and he asked me one more time if I was sure I wanted to do this.

 

“Jesus Christ, Daryl, it’s not like you’re taking my virginity or anything,” I said with a laugh.

 

“Alright, fine,” he said laughing.

 

He was just hovering over me staring at me smiling and I couldn’t help but laugh at him so I grabbed his face and kissed him again. After that it was like instinct took over. It was like we had done this a thousand times. Everything went so perfectly it was like we knew each other inside and out. I had never felt so connected or like I fit so well with someone before in my life. It was the best and yet the weirdest thing I had experienced. Everything just felt like it made sense. What seemed like hours later we were just lying there in each other’s arms in silence and I couldn’t help but think about the conversation we had at the bar.

 

“Would you really marry me if I was dying?” I asked him breaking the silence.

 

“Why wouldn’t I?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know, we haven’t been together for that long and we haven’t really known each other for that long,” I said.

 

“Summer, we’ve known each other for almost three years, granted I was an ass and didn’t talk to you until your birthday but that’s my own fault,” he said, “and so what if we haven’t been together for that long. If you were terminally ill and you wanted to get married before you died I would marry you because I care about you.”

 

I couldn’t even think of anything to say to him so I just leaned over and kissed him before getting out of bed and going to get dressed.

 

“I’d do the same for you,” I said as I pulled my shirt on.

 

“I’d hope so,” he said with a laugh.

 

I finished getting dressed and climbed back in bed just as Daryl was pulling his pants on.

 

“No,” I said,  “take those off, you’re staying the night.”

 

“Oh I am now am I?” he said taking his pants off again.

 

“Yes,” I said smiling and patted the spot on the bed next to me.

 

“Well, if you insist,” he said and climbed in bed next to me.

 

I turned the light off and cuddled up next to him resting my head on his chest.

 

“Good night, D,” I said.

 

“Night Sum,” he replied and wrapped his arms around me pulling me close.

 

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	11. April 5, 2002

**Daryl’s POV**

I pulled up to Summer’s apartment to pick her up for our first hunting trip together. I usually liked to hunt alone but I was alright with bringing Summer with me. To be honest I was shocked when she asked to go hunting with me. I didn’t think she would want to go with me just because she didn’t seem like the kind of girl that would want to walk around the woods all day. I beeped the horn and I saw her come running out the front door. She hopped into the passenger seat and I noticed she was really dressed for the occasion.

 

“Did you go shopping?” I asked her with a laugh, “I didn’t think you owned hiking boots or flannel shirts for that matter.”

 

“So what if I did go shopping,” she said, “all I had was sneakers.”

 

“Fair enough,” I said and pulled away from her apartment and drove over to my favorite hunting spot.

 

We got out and walked pretty far into the woods. I adjusted my crossbow on my back and stopped her.

 

“We’re not killing anything today,” I said, “I’m just gonna teach you how to shoot a bow and that’s about it.”

 

“Oh good,” she said and let out a sigh of relief, “I was hoping I wouldn’t have to actually shoot anything.”

 

“We can just shoot into tree trunks, it will be fine,” I said.

 

I showed her how to load the bow and hold it. Once I was confident that she had mastered that I showed her how to shoot it. She did pretty good for her first couple shots. She was having some trouble hitting her mark but it was her first time so I couldn’t blame her for that.

 

“You’re doing great,” I told her, “you ready to take a break?”

 

“Not really,” she said, “I wanna try one more shot. Maybe I can actually hit something this time.”

 

“Alright, go for it,” I said with a laugh handing her the bow.

 

She aimed at a tree pretty far away from us and I thought it was a long shot. She wasn’t going to hit it.

 

“Remember to just relax and breathe,” I told her and she nodded.

 

I saw her take a deep breath and fire. I was amazed to say the least that she hit the tree trunk dead center. She turned around to face me, smiling broadly, she got so excited she almost dropped the bow.

 

“I did it!” She shouted and started jumping up and down.

 

“Calm down,” I said laughing.

 

She threw her arms around my neck and hit me in the head with the bow in the process.

 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry!” she said staring at me.

 

“It’s fine, it didn’t hurt that bad,” I said looking back at her wrapping my arms around her waist.

 

She leaned up and kissed me.

 

“Please tell me you brought a picnic lunch or something because I am starving,” she said.

 

“I’ve got our lunch in my backpack, don’t worry,” I said, “There’s a clearing up ahead we can sit and eat there.”

 

“Sounds good,” she said and started running in the direction of the clearing. She stopped at the tree and yanked the arrow out of the trunk, which was pretty impressive, and tossed it to me before continuing to run forward. I lost site of her for a minute and began to jog to catch up to her and that’s when I heard her scream.

 

“Summer!” I shouted and started running in the direction she went in.

 

“Daryl!” I heard her yell and I kept running.

 

I stopped short at a pretty steep embankment. I looked down and she was lying on the bottom of the ridge gripping her leg.

 

“Are you alright?!” I shouted.

 

“For the most part, I’m pretty banged up. I think I broke my ankle,” She yelled up to me.

 

“Don’t move I’m coming,” I said.

 

“I can’t really walk so you don’t have to worry about me going anywhere,” she said with a laugh.

 

I knew these woods really well so it was no problem for me to find the trail that led to the bottom of the embankment.

 

“How are you laughing at a time like this?” I said reaching her.

 

“Because if I’m laughing it doesn’t hurt so bad,” she said.

 

“I am never taking you hunting again,” I said helping her up.

 

“Why? It’s not your fault,” she said putting her arm around my shoulder and I placed my arm under her arm to hold her up.

 

“I know these woods, I should have warned you about the embankment,” I said helping her up the trail.

 

“Don’t blame yourself,” she said wincing as she let her foot drop, “just get me to a hospital or something. I’m pretty sure it’s broken.”

 

“You got it,” I said, “it may take a while because trekking through the woods carrying someone who can’t really walk is gonna slow us down.”

 

“I figured as much,” she said.

 

We walked like that for about a mile and I knew she was in too much pain to keep going. I let her stand on her own leaning on a tree for a little while and picked her up bridal style.

 

“It’s gonna be so much easier if I just carry you,” I said and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

 

“I’m sorry, D, you shouldn’t have to carry me,” she said.

 

“It’s really fine, Summer,” I said with a laugh.

 

We reached the car and I drove her to the nearest hospital. It felt like we were in the waiting room forever when she finally got called to x-ray. I waited for her outside of the room. She was wheeled out in a wheel chair and smiled at me.

 

“Broken?” I asked her.

 

“Nope, just a really bad fracture,” she said smiling, “there gonna get me an air cast and a boot and we should be ready to go. The doctor said if I didn’t have ankle support like I did in these shoes I would have snapped it in half.”

 

“Good thing you went shopping then,” I said with a laugh.

 

“Shopping is always a good thing,” she said laughing and I followed them into the room to wait for her air cast.

 

What felt like hours later we finally left the hospital and I drove her home. I helped her up the stairs by carrying her crutches and helped her get situated on her couch. I propped her leg up on the coffee table with pillows because they said to keep it elevated.

 

“Are you gonna stay the night?” she asked me as I got her a bottle of water.

 

“I’m gonna stay as long as you need me to incase you need help with anything,” I said sitting down next to her.

 

“Well in that case,” she said with a smirk, “can you put The Little Mermaid on for me?”

 

“Really?” I asked her.

 

“Yes, you said if I needed anything and right now I need a Disney movie marathon,” she said smiling broadly.

 

“Can’t we marathon something else?” I asked.

 

“Nope,” she said.

 

“Alright, fine,” I said.

 

I got up and put the movie on and sat back down on the couch next to her. She leaned over and rested her head on my shoulder as the movie started. It was gonna be a long night.


	12. July 4, 2002

**Summer’s POV**

Normally the bar would be open on 4th of July because pretty much everyone likes to get drunk that day but for whatever reason this year Roy decided to close the bar and Daryl’s job was also closed so we decided to go to Jessie’s for a barbecue. It was pretty packed with people and there was booze everywhere. We were drinking for a few hours and eating burgers and just having a great time.

 

About an hour before we wanted to leave for the fireworks Daryl and I decided to get some ice cream and then meet up with everyone at the park. We walked over to Carvel and he bought me some ice cream and we went walking toward the park. As we were walking we came across a group of sketchy looking people.

 

“Well, well, well, look who it is,” one of them said, “if it isn’t little Dixon. Haven’t seen you around for a while Daryl. Where ya been hidin? Does your absence have somethin ta do with this fine piece of ass ya got here?”

 

“Don’t talk about her like that Bill,” Daryl said putting his arm around me protectively, “and maybe it’s cause I don’t wanna be associated with you low life assholes anymore.”

 

“We ain’t low life assholes,” someone I recognized said and stepped forward from behind the group, “well hello there, Summer.”

 

“Jason,” I said coolly.

 

“You two know each other,” Daryl said.

 

“Oh, she didn’t tell you,” Jason said, “doesn’t surprise me. Summer likes to keep secrets. We dated, for a while actually. Almost a year to be exact.”

 

“Lets go Daryl,” I said to him, “we’re gonna be late for the fireworks.”

 

“You’re right,” he said, “let’s go.”

 

We both glared at the group and continued to walk toward the park.

 

**Daryl’s POV**

“Why didn’t you tell me you dated Jason?” I asked Summer as we walked through the park looking for our friends.

 

“I didn’t think it was relevant, and I didn’t know you were friends with him,” she said and shrugged.

 

“I guess your right,” I said, “how’d you even meet him?”

 

“He came in the bar the same night you did for your 21st birthday,” she said.

 

“That explains why he never came to the bar again after my birthday,” I said, “I guess he didn’t want me to know you two were together.”

 

“Makes sense I guess,” she said, “I found Jessie.”

 

She pointed to the spot where Jessie was and we walked over to her and her boyfriend. We sat down on the blanket that Jessie had laid out and watched the fireworks. I couldn’t help but think about the fact that Summer dated Jason. Maybe that was the crazy ex that Jessie had mentioned months ago. It did kind of bother me that she dated him but I was trying not to let it get to me because the past was the past and that was it. When the fireworks ended we went back to Jessie’s and drank some more for a few hours before I took Summer home. I followed her up to her apartment.

 

“You want me to stay?” I asked her as I closed the door.

 

“Of course I want you to stay,” she said and smiled.

 

We sat on the couch and watched TV for a while and went to bed. As we were lying there I tried to figure out the best way to bring up my feelings about her dating Jason.

 

“I don’t want to sound like the jealous boyfriend or anything but it kind of bothers me that you dated Jason,” I said.

 

“Why?” she asked.

 

“I’m not really sure,” I said, “but I have to know, was he the crazy ex Jessie told me you had?”

 

“She told you about that?” she asked and I nodded, “Yes, he was. He was abusive, both physically and mentally. All he cared about was selling drugs and doing drugs and he got crazy when he was high. I just figured it was better that I didn’t tell you about him.”

 

“I can understand that,” I said, “but what did he mean when he said you like to keep secrets?”

 

“Nothing, he just didn’t like that I never told him I came from an affluent family,” she said, “and when he found out all he wanted was for me to get money from them and basically give it all to him so he could buy better quality drugs. I finally ended things with him and it was bad. I ended up in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder from that fight. From that moment on I decided not to think about him or anything like that. There’s no point in dwelling on the past. I figured I’d just live my life and not make the same mistakes. That’s part of the reason I was so apprehensive when we first got together. I didn’t want to get hurt again.”

 

“I’ll never hurt you,” I said and pulled her close, “and I’m sorry he did that to you.”

 

“It’s ok,” she said and put her head on my chest, “the past is the past. I’d much rather live in the present.”

 

“I guess that makes sense,” I said and kissed the top of her head.

 

A few minutes later we were both fast asleep.


	13. August 5, 2002

**Summer’s POV**

It was a normal night at the bar and the place was pretty dead. Daryl was hanging out and so was Merle, who by now I had learned to deal with because I had been spending so much time with him. He wasn’t really all that bad of a guy he just didn’t understand how to deal with people. About and hour before last call Daryl said he was going to head home because he had work early in the morning. I kissed him goodbye and promised to call him when I got home from work and finished my shift. As Jessie and I were closing up I had a really weird feeling. I brushed it off as me feeling lonely because Daryl wasn’t staying over and walked out to my car. I said goodnight to Jessie and drove home. As I was driving home I noticed a car following me. I purposely took a completely out of the way route and they were tailing me the entire time. I parked in my building’s parking lot and ran up to my apartment looking behind my shoulder periodically. No one had followed me inside luckily. When I got into my apartment I locked the door and looked out the window. The car that was following me was still sitting in front of my building. I practically ran to the phone and called Daryl.

 

“Hey,” he said sleepily, “what took you so long? You got out almost an hour ago.”

 

“Someone was following me,” I said as I rushed around the apartment locking all the windows and closing the blinds.

 

“What do you mean someone was following you?” he asked, instantly awake now.

 

“I pulled out of the parking lot at work and someone was following me,” I said, “I purposely took the most out of the way route home and they followed me every step. I ran inside and the truck is still parked outside of my building. I’m really freaking out.”

 

“Do you want me to come by?” he asked and I could hear him getting out of bed, “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

 

“Don’t,” I said, “I can take care of myself for tonight. I don’t want to draw too much attention. But I definitely want you here tomorrow night if this person follows me again.”

 

“Did you get a good look at who it was in the rearview mirror?” he asked.

 

“No, but I could see that it was a guy,” I said, “what if it’s Jason? He would do something like this especially because we’re together now.”

 

“Why would he care?” he asked.

 

“Because he would constantly talk shit about you while we were together and I constantly stood up for you even though I didn’t even know you then, chalk it up to the fact that I had the world’s biggest crush on you and he knew it,” I said.

 

“You had a crush on me?” he said laughing, “Summer that’s adorable.”

 

“That’s not the issue right now,” I said getting frustrated.

 

“If you’re so freaked out I really think I should come by. I don’t want you being there alone, especially if it is Jason. He will know what apartment you’re in and everything,” he said.

 

I thought about it and he was right and he knew just as well as I did just what Jason was capable of.

 

“Ok, come over,” I said, “but be as quick as possible. I’m freaking out here Dar.”

 

“I’m already dressed, I’ll be there in five,” he said and we hung up the phone.

 

The next few minutes were spent by me sitting at the window looking out to see if the truck had left. It didn’t. I finally saw Daryl pull up and park in one of the visitors spots out front. I saw him walk into the building and seconds later heard a knock at my door.

 

“Daryl?” I called.

 

“It’s me, I’m coming in,” he said and I heard the key turn in the lock.

 

Thank God I had given him a spare because I was honestly too afraid to leave the window. I heard him lock the door and next thing I knew he was sitting next to me.

 

“He still outside?” he asked.

 

“Yes,” I replied, “I hoped seeing you pull up would make him leave. Apparently not.”

 

“It’s gonna be ok,” he said, “I brought my bow, just incase.”

 

I noticed his crossbow sitting next to the front door.

 

“I hope it doesn’t come to that,” I said.

 

“If he’s smart it wont,” he said, “now come on. Let’s get to bed.”

 

I followed him into the bedroom and changed into my pajamas. He pulled out some clothes he had in one of my drawers and changed as well. We climbed in bed and I snuggled close to him.

 

“I’m going to stay with you until this guy backs off,” he said.

 

“Why don’t you move in,” I said.

 

“What?” he asked, startled.

 

“Move in with me,” I said and smiled at him, “I mean is that such a crazy suggestion?”

 

“Well, no,” he said, “is that what you really want or is that the fear talking?”

 

“That’s what I really want,” I said, “I was going to bring it up in a few days anyway.”

 

“Are you sure?” he asked.

 

“Of course I’m sure, idiot,” I said, “if I wasn’t I wouldn’t be asking.”

 

“If that’s what you want to do then of course I will move in with you,” he said and I leaned up and kissed him.

 

“Let’s get some sleep and hope that creep isn’t there when we get up,” he said.

 

“Sounds good to me, but we are starting to move your stuff in tomorrow when you get out because I’m off,” I said.

 

“We can do that,” I said, “good night, Summer.”

 

“Goodnight, Daryl,” she said and cuddled up against me as I turned off the light.

 

**Daryl’s POV**

I woke up earlier than Summer did and got ready for work. I left her a note on her kitchen counter letting her know that the guy in the truck was gone and I would call her after work to let her know when to come by to help me pack up all my stuff. The day at work felt like it was dragging on more than normal but that was probably because I was anxious to see Summer and to start packing. By the time five o’clock hit I was more than ready to leave. I practically ran out of the store and rushed home. I called Summer and told her to come by. She was at the house in less than five minutes. The entire time I was waiting for her Merle was arguing with me about moving out. When she walked in Merle started with her too.

 

“Oh shove it, Merle, you knew this was going to happen eventually,” she said, “and if you really thought I’d want to live here with you then you are really delusional.”

 

“You two barely know each other!” he said opening a bottle of whiskey, “There is no reason for ya two ta be livin together.”

 

“Shut up Merle,” I said and Summer followed me into my room, “I packed all the essentials so far. Anything I’m missing I can always come back and pick up.”

 

“Sounds good,” she said and smiled but she seemed a little tense.

 

“You sure you’re ok with this?” I asked.

 

“Absolutely,” she said.

 

“Then why do you look so tense?” I asked as we were carrying the bags and boxes out to our trucks.

 

“Because someone has been following me all day,” she said, “the truck followed me on all my errands and someone in a hoodie, baseball cap, and sunglasses has been following me everywhere I went. I am more than relieved that you are moving in.”

 

“We will take care of this guy, I promise,” I said and kissed her as we loaded the last box.

 

“I hope we can,” she said and we got in our trucks and drove over to her apartment.

 

Two hours later all my stuff was in her apartment and unpacked. When we finished we sat on the couch eating pizza and drinking beer.

 

“I’m surprised that went so quickly,” I said.

 

“Well I spent most of the morning reorganizing and clearing space for your stuff so it wouldn’t take so long,” she said.

 

“Thank you for that,” I said.

 

“Of course,” she said and kissed my cheek.

 

We put on a movie and barely watched any of it figuring we might as well christen the fact that we were living together. A few hours later we gathered our clothes from the living room floor, turned off the TV and headed to bed.


	14. August 10, 2002

**Summer’s POV**

The car and mysterious person had been following me for days at this point and I was really beginning to freak out. Daryl had started driving me to work and staying until way past closing to take me home. One night at the bar Daryl was working a late shift and I was nervous about heading home by myself. When I was going to leave someone grabbed my arm and I went to scream but their other hand covered my mouth. The person spun me around and I saw the same hoodie, baseball cap, and sunglasses. He let go of me and took the glasses off and I saw it was Jason.

 

“Jason, what the fuck!?” I said, “Why the fuck are you following me!?”

 

“Because I still love you, Summer, and you should be with me, not Daryl,” he said, “the guys a fucking pussy. He’s a push over. You’re so much better off with me.”

 

He was backing me toward my car. At this point I was pressed against my door and I couldn’t do anything to open in. He had placed his hands on either side of my head.

 

“You aren’t even close to being the kind of man he is,” I said and spit in Jason’s face, “he is so much better than you and for one thing he actually treats me with respect you jerk off.”

 

“Yeah, until he goes off and cheats one day,” he said, “that’s how he is. He always stays faithful for a while and then he strays. Do you even know how many people he’s slept with.”

 

“The past is the fucking past, Jason,” I said moving my keys around in my hand ready to strike, “he’s not like that now, prick. He’s the best thing that’s ever fucking happened to me and you can’t get over the fact that I don’t love you!”

 

“And what? You love him?” he asked and I faltered, “Well, Summer?! Do you!?”

 

“So fucking what if I do!?” I shouted, “I’ll fucking scream it at the top of my lungs if it will get you to leave me the fuck alone. I love Daryl Dixon and I don’t give a fuck who knows it!”

 

“Well maybe I can refresh your memory about what it was like to be with me and maybe you’ll change your mind,” he said and leaned in to kiss me.

 

I turned my head and he grabbed my face and turned it toward him he pressed his lips to mine and I raised my hand holding my keys and slashed his face. He jumped back grabbing his face.

 

“You fucking bitch!” he shouted and charged at me.

 

I ran out of the way and toward the other side of the car. I quickly unlocked the passenger side door and jumped in. I slammed the door shut and locked in and moved over toward the driver side.

 

“Open the fucking door Summer!” he yelled.

 

“Fuck you, Jason! Fuck you! Stay the fuck away from me or I’ll have you fucking arrested!” I yelled.

 

“Like hell you will! You hate cops!” he said.

 

“Well I would love all of them if they kept you the hell away from me!” I shouted.

 

“Since when did you become so tough!” he said pounding his fists on the driver’s side window.

 

“Since I had to put up with your abusive shit!” I shouted back.

 

I put the key in the ignition and turned the key, I threw the truck in reverse and slammed on the gas pedal. Jason jumped back and I sped off in the direction of my apartment. I parked and saw that Daryl was home. I quickly ran up the stairs. I fumbled with my keys and dropped them a few times before Daryl came and opened the door.

 

“Are you ok?” he asked when he saw my face.

 

“Lock the door and the windows, check if that truck is outside,” I said and Daryl did as I asked.

 

“Summer what the hell happened?” he asked as I went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine.

 

“It’s Jason, he’s the one who’s stalking me,” I said, “he cornered me at my truck after work telling me he still loves me and I told him that that didn’t matter because I don’t love him and that I love you and he freaked out and grabbed my face and kissed me and so I slashed his face with my keys and got in my car and he continued to harass me and I sped off.”

 

At this point he was pulling me close to him wiping the tears from my face, tears I hadn’t even realized had fallen. He pulled my head to his chest and rubbed my back.

 

“It’s going to be alright,” he said, “if he messes with you again I’m gonna take care of it.”

 

“Thank you,” I said, “not just for that but for being here for me.”

 

“Don’t mention it,” he said, “and for the record, I love you too.”

 

“What?” I asked him.

 

“I love you too,” he said again, “I don’t think you realized it but while you were telling me what happened you told me you love me.”

 

He was right, I said it and I hadn’t even realized that I did. But I couldn’t even deny it, I couldn’t say that I said it in the heat of the moment because it was true, I did love him.

 

“I did,” I said and smiled, “and I do. I love you.”

 

He leaned down and kissed me. I pulled him closer to me and set the bottle of wine down on the counter. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. It was almost like we weren’t close enough even though the only thing separating us were our clothing. Within minutes those weren’t even there to separate us. They were all over the floor on the way to the bedroom. A few hours later I was getting dressed again and cleaning the clothes from the floor and he was in the shower. As I was putting the clothes in our hamper he came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I sat down on the edge of my bed in his t-shirt as his back was to me. He was bent over grabbing a pair of underwear when I noticed the scars on his back. I walked over to him as he stood up and put the underwear on and began to trace the scars on his back with my finger as I wrapped my other arm around his waist. I could feel him tense up and push away from me.

 

“What happened to you?” I asked him, concerned.

 

“It’s nothing,” he said and put a shirt on, “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

 

“Daryl, you can talk to me you know that,” I said as he climbed into bed, “but I wont press you if you don’t want to talk about it.”

 

I climbed into bed next to him and pulled the covers around me. I went to turn off the light when I heard Daryl sigh.

 

“My dad,” he said.

 

“What?” I asked.

 

“You asked what happened and I’m tellin ya, or do you not care anymore,” he said.

 

“Of course I care, Daryl,” I said and sat up.

 

I climbed over to him and sat cross-legged at his feet as he sat up to tell me what happened.

 

“My dad was an abusive prick,” he said, “I told you that before, but it wasn’t just an abusive prick. He would hit me, and Merle, until we bled and as soon as they started to scar over it would be the same spot over again. It was like he took joy in it. I wouldn’t expect you to understand because you didn’t grow up the way I did but that’s how it was with him. You look at him the wrong way, or what he thought was the wrong way, and the belt came out. That’s where the scars came from.”

 

“Daryl I’m so sorry,” I said and moved closer to him, “and you’re right, I wouldn’t understand but I am still sorry that happened to you. I don’t want you to ever feel like you can’t talk to me about these things. I want you to trust me. I know I can’t change the past but I want you to know I’m here for you no matter what.”

 

“I appreciate that,” he said, “and I’m sorry I snapped at you. I just, I’ve never been comfortable talking about my past.”

 

“That’s ok,” I said, “whenever you’re ready to talk about anything else I’m always all ears.”

 

“Thanks,” he said and kissed me.

 

I climbed back over him and situated myself under the covers before turning off the light. I cuddled up next to him and kissed him one last time.

 

“Goodnight Summer,” he said, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” I said and smiled, “good night, Daryl.”


	15. October 20, 2002

**Summer’s POV**

I woke up on the morning of mine and Daryl’s one-year anniversary more than excited. He said he had something planned and took of work and made me take off work as well. I knew we were going hunting because I had taken quite an interest in it and he gave me my anniversary present of my own crossbow the night before in preparation for today. I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I walked into the kitchen and smiled at him standing there in his boxers attempting to make pancakes. It was adorable that he actually remembered that my favorite breakfast food was pancakes. I saw him notice me standing there out of the corner of his eye.

 

“No! Go back to bed!” he said nearly dropping the spatula.

 

“Why?” I asked with a laugh.

 

“Breakfast in bed,” he said, “now back to bed.”

 

“Fine, fine, fine,” I said and walked back to the bedroom.

 

I curled up back under the covers and grabbed my book and figured I would read while I waited for him to finish with breakfast. About ten minutes later he walked in carrying a tray with a plate and a cup of orange juice and some flowers in vase.

 

“I’m not usually the sappy type so don’t make fun of me and never mention this to anyone,” he said with a laugh as he put the tray on my lap, “happy anniversary, I love you.”

 

He leaned down and kissed me as I closed my copy of The Fellowship of the Ring.

 

“Thank you baby, I love you too,” I said, “and happy anniversary.”

 

“Don’t start yet I’m gonna grab mine,” he said and smiled at me as he walked out of the room.

 

He came back a minute later carrying his own tray and we ate breakfast. After we finished he instructed me to take a shower and get ready for a day in the woods while he did the dishes. When I was out of the shower he got in and I got dressed for the day. No more than an hour later we were both putting on our jackets and grabbing our crossbows and heading out the door. We drove for a while in comfortable silence until we reached the hunting spot Daryl wanted to take us too. We walked through the woods hunting squirrels for a while and I was definitely getting better at using the bow. It must have been a few hours before Daryl said he wanted to show me something and I followed him deeper into the woods. We came across a small fort and stopped. He dropped the bag on his back and laid out a blanket and pulled out some sandwiches.

 

“I figured you would want to know more about my life,” he said as we sat down, “I used to come to this fort a lot when I was a kid. I discovered it by accident.”

 

“By accident?” I asked him.

 

“Yeah,” he said, “you know how hard it is for me to open up to people. You saw that a few months ago when you discovered the scars. I just figured it was time I opened up to you. You told me everything about your life and your past on our first date and I know it’s taken me a year but I figured you should know.”

 

“I’m all ears,” I said.

 

“Well you know about my dad and how he was,” he said and I nodded, “my mom was exactly the same. She wasn’t as bad as my dad but she was pretty bad. One day when I was pretty young I was hanging out with a bunch of the kids from the neighborhood and they were all on their bikes, I didn’t have one, that much I remember distinctly. One of the kids saw smoke in the distance and everyone rushed over there. I ran, as fast as I could, and when I got there I realized that the house everyone was crowded around was mine. It was my mom. They don’t know if she was drunk or fell asleep but she had a lit cigarette in her hand and set the house on fire. That’s how she died.”

 

He stopped and took a sip of his water. I just looked at him and I knew my face was full of sorrow but I didn’t say anything because I knew he wanted to continue.

 

“After that we moved somewhere else, which was stressful because it was just me and my dad and Merle was once again in juvie so I had to write to him to let him know we moved. One day after we moved I wandered off into the woods to explore because that’s what kids do and my dad wasn’t paying attention so it didn’t matter anyway. I got lost in these woods for nine days. I spent all that time eating wild berries and using poison oak for a toilet paper substitute which in the long run was definitely not a good idea. While wandering around I stumbled across this fort that I’m sure some kids had build years before and I thought it was pretty cool. So I hung out for a while. I kept trying to find my way home but ended up constantly going in circles and ending up back here. Nine days after I left my house I finally made it back there. I walked in the back door and my father didn’t even notice I came back which clearly means he didn’t know I was gone. First thing I did was make a sandwich. So that’s why I brought you here. After that day I slowly learned my way around the woods and found my way back here and I came here any time anything ever went wrong. It was my safe haven and I figured I’d share it with you,” he said, “you showed me your park so I’m showing you my fort.”

 

“I’m glad you decided to share this with me,” I said and moved closer to him, “and I’m sorry that all of those things happened to you. I know I can’t change the past and I know, just by the look on your face right now, that you don’t want my pity or my sympathy because I know you think you’re better off without your parents. But I want you to know that I love you and I’m gonna be here for you forever whether you like it or not and I’m glad you decided to share this with me.”

 

“I’m just glad you were willing to listen,” he said, “how about we do some more hunting?”

 

I nodded in agreement and we finished our food before continuing to hunt until it got dark. He didn’t think I was ready to hunt at night yet and we headed back home.


	16. November 2, 2002

**Summer’s POV**

Over the past few months Daryl was constantly getting into fights at the bar because he was backing Merle up and I was getting sick of it. I had to step in and break the fights up almost on a daily basis and I was getting seriously annoyed with it. One night after a particularly bad fight I helped Daryl home and I had to talk to him about what was going on. I handed him a bag of frozen peas to put on his eye and sat down on the table across from him because he was on the couch.

 

“This has to stop,” I said.

 

“What does?” he asked me.

 

“These fights,” I said, “you need to stop risking your safety for Merle. This is getting out of hand Daryl. I have had to break up at least 50 fights in the last two months because of you backing up Merle. It’s getting annoying and I’m tired of doing it. I’m tired of you ending up with black eyes and bruises and getting hurt. You need to stop doing this. You could end up getting yourself killed!”

 

“I’ll be fine Summer,” he said getting up throwing the peas on the table, “you don’t have to worry about me! I’m not just gonna stand there and let my brother get the shit kicked out of him! That’s fucking ridiculous! He’s my brother I’m gonna stand up for him!”

 

“I know he’s your brother but you need to stop,” I said.

 

“You’re being so fucking unreasonable!” Daryl yelled back, “Just stay out of my shit and let me do my own fucking thing!”

 

“Stop shouting at me!” I yelled back, “Why are you being so thick headed!?”

 

“I ain’t being thick headed!” he shouted and pulled his jacket on, “this is fucking stupid. I’m leaving.”

 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going!?” I shouted at him as he walked to the door.

 

“None of your fucking business!” he shouted and slammed the door behind him.

 

I sat down on the couch and buried my head in my hands. I heard his motorcycle rev and heard him pull off and I started crying. I knew we were gonna fight but I wasn’t expecting our first real fight to be this bad.

 

**Daryl’s POV**

I was so pissed off at Summer that while I was driving the bike I was barely paying attention to the road. I heard beeping and I saw a tractor-trailer coming my way. I swerved out of the way and lost control. I slid off the road and fell off the bike. It skidded over to me and landed on top of my leg. I could barely move. I was lying there for a while before I finally managed to sit up. I sat up and the pain in my leg was excruciating. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone, which I was more than shocked to find still in tact, and called Merle.

 

“Well, well, well, hello baby brother,” he said answering the phone, “what do ya need?”

 

“I got into an accident on the bike,” I said, “ya gotta come get me and take me to the hospital.”

 

“Where ya at?” he asked.

 

“The highway near the bar,” I said, “and bring the truck to take the bike.”

 

He said he was on his way and I hung up. I debated calling Summer but I was too pissed off at her and didn’t even want to talk. Merle showed up a few minutes later and took me to the hospital. I was cut up pretty bad and needed a few stitches but the worst part was my leg was broken. The doctor put me in a cast and said the break wasn’t too horrible and I would be able to have the cast off in a month which was good to hear. During the wait for me to be released I told Merle about the fight Summer and I got into. He went on about how she was a bitch and I should just ditch her. I tried to tune him out. Once we were released I asked Merle to take me back to Summer’s and he said it would be better if I just stayed at his place for a few days. I agreed just because I knew I was still too pissed off at Summer. We got to the house and Merle set me up on the couch and I fell asleep almost instantly.

 

**Summer’s POV**

 

I hadn’t seen Daryl in at least three days since he stormed out of the apartment and he wasn’t taking my phone calls. I spent most of the days at home crying and most of the nights at work totally out of whack. Merle was in the bar every night and I was constantly asking him about Daryl and he was never giving me any answers. He just kept telling me he hadn’t heard from him either. Finally one night it was pretty slow and I was sitting behind the bar with Jessie, my eyes blood shot because I couldn’t take it anymore. I was throwing back drinks when the door opened. Jessie tapped me on the shoulder and I saw Daryl walk through the door on crutches, his leg in a cast. He hobbled over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools and looked at me. I couldn’t decide if I wanted to smile or scream. I was relieved he was ok but I was pissed off at him. Merle walked in the door shortly after him and sat down next to him.

 

“What the hell happened to you!?” I asked, “Where in gods name have you been!?”

 

“I got into a motorcycle accident when I left the apartment,” he said, “Merle came and picked me up and took me to the hospital and I stayed with him for a few days.”

 

“Did you break your fucking fingers too!? You could have fucking called me!” I shouted at him and then turned to Merle, “And you! You lying sommabitch I should fucking kill you! You’ve been sittin here at the damn bar every night tellin me you had no idea where he was! You are a fucking prick!”

 

I leaned over the bar and slapped Merle across the face. The smack was so audible the few people in the bar looked over to see what the commotion was. I then turned to Daryl and slapped him, but not nearly as hard as I hit Merle.

 

“I deserve that,” Daryl said rubbing his cheek.

 

I leaned over the bar grabbed his face and kissed him.

 

“You two make me sick,” Merle said and walked off.

 

“Fuck off, Merle,” I said.

 

“I’m sorry,” Daryl said, “I know I should have called I was just so pissed off.”

 

“Well you need to chill the fuck out,” I said, “and you’re coming home tonight. I’m not taking no for an answer. We can figure this out later when we get home.”

 

“Fair enough,” he said with a laugh and I went back to work.


	17. December 20, 2003

**Daryl’s POV**

It was a typical morning for Summer and I. I got up and took a shower while Summer laid in bed reading because I needed to go look for a new job. I had gotten fired a few days earlier. Just as I got out of the shower there was a knock on the door. Summer asked me to go get it and I didn’t even think to put any pants on, figuring it was just Jessie or Merle. I opened the door to two older people standing in the doorway.

 

“Hello,” the man said uncomfortably.

 

“Uh…hi,” I said awkwardly.

 

“Who is it babe?” Summer called coming into the living room in her underwear and one of my t-shirts.

 

“Mom! Dad!” she said turning bright red, “What are you doing here?!”

 

“We came to surprise you for Christmas,” her father said.

 

“I’m just gonna go change…”I said rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly.

 

“Me too,” Summer said, “mom, dad come in and have a seat on the couch.”

 

Her parents came in and she shut the door behind them while I practically ran to the bedroom.

 

“Why didn’t they tell you they were coming?” I asked her while I pulled some underwear and pants on.

 

“I don’t know!” She said scrambling to put some sweatpants on, “they’ve never done this before. I don’t know why they decided to take today to be spontaneous!”

 

“This is just so awkward,” I said pulling on a shirt.

 

“It will be fine,” she said and squeezed my hand, “lets just get out there and get it over with.”

 

We walked back into the living room and her parents were kind of checking the place out. I could see her dad eyeing the two crossbows propped up in the corner next to the TV.

 

“Mom, dad,” Summer said, “this is my boyfriend, Daryl.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” I mumbled looking down.

 

“Nice to meet you too, Daryl,” my mother said, “now that you’re fully clothed.”

 

“Mother!” Summer said.

 

“What?” she said, “I just wasn’t expecting to see a man in a towel answer my daughter’s front door.”

 

“Well he lives here, so that just happens sometimes and to be honest we weren’t expecting you,” Summer said.

 

“Why are there weapons in the house?” her father finally asked.

 

“We like to go hunting,” Summer stated.

 

“Summer Jane Fairfax!” her father said and she groaned, “hunting!? That is not like you.”

 

“I changed a bit dad,” she said pinching the bridge of her nose, “that’s kind of what happens when you don’t take over the family business.”

 

“I can see that,” he said.

 

I stood there awkwardly trying to figure out if I should say anything or just keep my mouth shut and let them hash it out.

 

“Dad, you’re being ridiculous,” she said, “it’s just a couple of crossbows.”

 

“No Summer, you’re being ridiculous,” her mom said, “you shouldn’t be here in Hicksville, hunting, and working at a bar and living with a man! You should be home in our house in your old room going to law school!”

 

“Mom, get over it!” she replied, “I don’t want that life! I never have! You know that! You’ve always known that! I’ve been living out here on my own for five years! If I haven’t come home yet you shouldn’t ever expect me to!”

 

“Fine, Summer,” she said, “I don’t know where you got this stubbornness from.”

 

“You,” Summer said simply.

 

“Let’s go back to the hotel Grace,” her father said, “will you two join us for dinner at the country club in the next town over around eight?”

 

“Fine dad,” Summer said.

 

“Good,” he said, “it was nice to meet you, Daryl.”

 

“You too, sir,” I said and the two of them walked out.

 

“I need a fucking drink,” Summer said walking into the kitchen, “and you can put off job hunting for today because if I’m left here alone I may punch some holes in the walls.”

 

“You don’t need a drink,” I said, “it’s eleven in the morning. I know a better way to relieve stress.”

 

“Does it involve us getting undressed again?” she asked with a smirk.

 

“No,” I said with a laugh, “get dressed. We’re going hunting.”

 

“Fine,” she said and kissed me before going into the bedroom to put some real clothes on.

 

**Summer’s POV**

 

Daryl and I came back from hunting around six-thirty and he was right, the hunting really did help me relax. But the second we walked through the front door I was stressed out all over again. We both jumped into the shower and got ready to go out. I got dressed in one of the few dresses I owned and put on some heels and did my hair and makeup. Something I don’t think Daryl had ever seen me do.

 

“You look so fucking sexy right now,” Daryl said coming up behind me putting his arms around my waist.

 

“Thank you,” I said with a laugh.

 

“I feel like a total moron now,” he said, “I don’t own anything nice.”

 

I turned around and saw he was still in his boxers. I walked over to his side of the closet and noticed he was right. I pulled out the nicest pair of jeans he had and a plain white t-shirt and instructed him to put it on.  He got dressed and put on his boots and we headed over to the country club. They almost didn’t let Daryl in because of his clothes but I eventually convinced them and we sat down at the table with my parents. I shot my mother a look before she could even comment on Daryl’s attire. We ordered drinks and appetizers before starting any conversation. Daryl looked confused by all the different forks and spoons set up and I tried to help him out with it as much as possible.

 

“So Daryl,” my father said, “what do you do?”

 

“Uhm,” he said, “I used to work at a hunting store but I just recently lost my job. But I’m searching for something now.”

 

My father just nodded.

 

“Summer are you taking classes or anything or looking for something that pays more than the bar does?” my mother asked.

 

“Nope,” I replied, “I’ve been in talks with my boss, Roy, he’s planning on retiring and he’s thinking about selling me the bar.”

 

“You want to buy the bar you work at!?” my father said completely shocked.

 

“I don’t see why it’s a bad idea,” I said, “I’ll be making more money.”

 

“Summer have you completely lost your mind!?” my mother asked.

 

“No, mother, I haven’t,” I said simply.

 

“Gerard, I don’t know what to do with her anymore,” my mother said to my father.

 

“I can hear you, you know,” I said.

 

“I’d like to see where you work,” my father said.

 

“Fine, we can swing by there after dinner,” I said.

 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Daryl said and my mother raised her eyebrow.

 

“Why?” I asked.

 

“Merle,” he said simply.

 

“He will be fine or I will punch him in the nuts,” I said simply.

 

“Summer!” My mother shouted.

 

“Mother!” I said back.

 

 She just sighed and we ordered our food. We ate in the most uncomfortable silence and Daryl tried to help pay for the bill when we were done but my father wouldn’t let him. We left the country club and they followed us to the bar. I led them inside and instantly was greeted by Merle.

 

“Hello there Darylina,” he said, “and sugar tits! You clean up nice!”

 

“Please Merle, not now,” I said and turned to my parents, “mom, dad this is Daryl’s older brother, Merle.”

 

“Nice ta meet ya folks,” Merle said, “but I’ve got a pool game to finish.”

 

Merle walked over to the pool table and we sat down at the bar. Jessie came over and said hello to my parents because she had met them once before when I needed to go to their wedding anniversary party. Jessie knew how I felt dealing with them so she brought me a huge glass of wine and Daryl a pretty tall glass of Southern Comfort.

 

“You want to buy this place?!” my mother said.

 

“Yes,” I said simply.

 

My mother just shook her head and my father looked appalled. We stayed there for about an hour and we left the bar. The followed us back to my apartment and we said our goodbyes. They said they were going to be heading home tomorrow morning and I told them to call me when they got home. Daryl and I walked into our apartment and I immediately took my shoes off. We made our way to the bedroom and got changed and climbed into bed.

 

“I hate them,” I said curling up next to Daryl.

 

“They’re not that bad,” Daryl replied.

 

“They’re disgusting human beings and I wish they would just leave me alone,” I said.

 

“At least they care,” Daryl said.

 

“I wish they could care and leave me the hell alone about how I want to live my life,” I said and sighed.

 

“It’s fine, you wont see them for a while anyway,” he said and kissed me, “lets get some sleep.”

 

I nodded and shut off the light before going to sleep and tried not to think about my parents.


	18. October 15, 2004

**Summer’s POV**

 

I was pacing back and forth in front of Jessie, who was sitting on my couch, in a panic. She was trying to reason with me and calm me down but it just wasn’t working.

 

“There is absolutely no way that this is possible,” I said throwing my hands up in the air in exasperation.

 

“Yes it is,” she said, “the pill is not 100% effective.”

 

“Jessie, we use condoms, I am on the pill,” I said, “I don’t understand how I could possibly be pregnant.”

 

“How late are you again?” She asked.

 

“Almost three weeks,” I said and sighed before sitting down next to her.

 

“Was there any time that you didn’t use a condom?” she asked me.

 

“I don’t remember,” I said, “I don’t keep track of all the times we have sex and all that.”

 

“Take another test, maybe it was a false positive,” she said, “don’t forget your cycle could be all sorts of fucked up because of all the added stress you’ve been under since buying the bar.”

 

“Jess, I’ve taken like 8,” I said, “there is no false positive here.”

 

“Have you told Daryl?” she asked me.

 

“No,” I said and put my head in my hands, “I’m afraid to. What if he like freaks out.”

 

“Summer, that man loves you more than anything,” she said, “I highly doubt that he would freak out in a bad way.”

 

“I don’t know,” I said, “we’ve never even talked about having kids or anything. What if he doesn’t want any? Hell, Jess, we haven’t even broached the subject of getting married!”

 

“So you wanna marry him, huh?” she said and smirked.

 

“Oh shut up!” I said turning at least five shades of red.

 

“Look, there’s no way of finding out how he would react without telling him, Sum,” she said.

 

“I know but I’m freaking out here,” I said, “I am SO not ready to be a mom. There’s so much I haven’t done. I want to travel. I want to do important things with my life.”

 

“Just take some deep breaths,” she said, “he’s going to be leaving the garage soon and when he comes home you tell him. I mean it.”

 

“I’ve gotta work tonight,” I replied.

 

“Uhm, excuse me, but you own the bar now. You can make your own damn schedule,” she said, “besides, me and the new girl you hired can handle it. She’s almost as good as you behind the bar.”

 

“Replacing me already, huh?” I said with a laugh.

 

“Shut up, bitch, you know you’re my best friend,” she said with a laugh and pulled me into a hug, “you need to tell him.”

 

“Ugh, I know,” I said leaning my head against her shoulder.

 

“You’re going to call me immediately afterward alright?” she said getting up and grabbing her purse, “now I actually have to get to work. I don’t want the boss to fire me.”

 

“That’s true, it wouldn’t look good being late on your first day as manager,” I said and smiled.

 

“Call me,” she said and smiled before leaving.

 

I had at least another two hours before Daryl was home from work and my mind was racing, so I did what I always did when I was stressed and panicking. I cleaned the entire apartment top to bottom and then I started making dinner. I was so absorbed in making my Alfredo sauce that I didn’t even hear him come in the front door.

 

“Something smells good in here,” he said and I turned around and smiled at him.

 

He looked around the kitchen completely confused. Our apartment had never been messy or dirty but it sure as hell wasn’t as spotless as it was right now.

 

“Did we get attacked by Mr. Clean?” he asked sitting down at the small kitchen table.

 

“No,” I said, “I got bored waiting for you to come home so I cleaned…everything.”

 

“Well, it looks great babe,” he said and got up.

 

He walked behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck. I couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“Go get cleaned up,” I said, “dinner is almost ready. Oh and be careful in the bedroom, I reorganized your drawers.”

 

“How much free time did you have today, woman?” he asked with a laugh as he headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

 

I was plating our food and setting it down on the table just as he was coming out of the bedroom in his pajamas. He sat down at the table and looked more confused than ever.

 

“Ok, what is going on?” he said, “I know for damn sure our anniversary isn’t for like 5 more days. We never eat at the table, so what is it?”

 

“It’s nothing bad,” I said because I could see him getting anxious.

 

“So then what is it?” he asked now more curious than anything.

 

“I, um,” I said taking a deep breath, “ok, there is a very high possibility that I’m pregnant.”

 

I quickly looked down at my plate and heard his fork hit his. I was too afraid to look up.

 

“Really?” he asked and he didn’t sound mad so I took my chances and looked up.

 

He was sitting across from me smiling broadly and I let out a sigh of relief.

 

“Yeah,” I said, “I took like eight tests and they all came out positive and I’m three weeks late. We just have to go to the doctor to confirm it because there’s still the possibility that it could be a false positive.”

 

“Did you make an appointment?” he said and I could hear the excitement in his voice.

 

“Not yet, I was waiting until I told you,” I said.

 

“I’m glad you did, I want to go with you,” he said, “just tell me when so I can tell Chris I’m not coming in that day.”

 

“Are you sure?” I asked.

 

“Of course I’m sure,” he said, “if my baby’s in there I wanna know about it.”

 

“Ok,” I said and smiled at him, “I’ll call first thing in the morning.”

 

We finished our dinner and Daryl cleaned off the table and did the dishes while I went to take a shower. When I got out he was sitting on the couch channel surfing and I just stood in the doorway admiring him for a minute. I was the luckiest girl in the world and I knew from staring at him in that moment that maybe traveling and doing all the crazy things I had planned wasn’t my future. Maybe my future was him. The more I thought about it the more I was completely satisfied with that. I walked over and sat down on the couch next to him. He pulled me close to him and titled my face up toward him and kissed me.

 

“I hope it’s a girl,” he said and I laughed.

 

“Oh yeah why’s that?” I asked.

 

“Cause I remember what you said about naming your first son Harry, and I think I still need some time to come to terms with that,” he said with a laugh, “I want my first boy to be a junior.”

 

“Well then for your sake I hope it’s a girl too,” I said and laughed as I cuddled up closer to him.

 

We sat and watched TV for a few hours before heading to bed. The next morning Daryl left for work and I got ready to head to the bar. When I got there I walked into my office and the first thing I did was make an appointment with my OBGYN to get everything checked out. I sat around doing a ton of paperwork for the rest of the day until Jessie came in around five.

 

“You never called me last night,” she said walking into my office.

 

“Hello to you too,” I said with a laugh, “I know. I totally forgot, I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s all good,” she said sitting down, “so what happened?”

 

“He was more than happy,” I said and smiled, “he said he hopes it’s a girl and that he wants to come with me to the doctor to do the pregnancy test just to make sure.”

 

“See, I told you,” she said and smiled, “what happened to wanting to travel and not being ready to be a mom?”

 

“I don’t know, the more I thought about it the more I realized that I don’t need to do all of those things,” I said, “I’m more than happy with the way my life is right now. I don’t need any of those things to be happy. I think I just wanted that before because I wanted to get away from my parents and do things they wouldn’t approve of. But I don’t know, being with Daryl…he’s all I need.”

 

“You probably are pregnant,” she said with a laugh, “you’re getting all sappy and shit.”

 

“Oh shut up,” I said, “I’m gonna head home. Daryl should be home from work soon and I want to tell him when the appointment is so he can take off work to come with me.”

 

“Sounds good,” she said, “I’ve got everything under control. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“See you tomorrow,” I said picking up my purse and heading out to my truck.

 

I pulled up to the apartment and saw Daryl’s truck parked in the lot so I knew he beat me home and made my way up to our apartment. I walked in the front door and he was sitting on the couch with Merle watching football. I had completely forgotten their weekly thing of watching the game.

 

“Hey, how was your day?” he asked as I shut the door behind me and put my purse down on the table next to the door.

 

“It was alright,” I said, “I made the appointment, it’s for Monday at 11.”

 

“I’ll call Chris at the next commercial and let him know,” he said.

 

“Appointment for what?” Merle asked.

 

Daryl looked at me and I nodded, letting him know it was alright for him to tell Merle what was going on.

 

“Summer’s pregnant,” Daryl said clearly trying to hide his pride from his brother.

 

“No, shit,” he said, “congrats sugar tits.”

 

“Thanks, Merle,” I said with a laugh and started walking toward the bedroom, “I’m gonna get changed.”

 

I could hear them having a pretty animated conversation and from what I gathered Merle was almost as excited for the baby as Daryl was. Who knew these Dixon boys had a soft spot for kids? I got changed and went to sit on the couch and join them. They both moved over making room for me in the middle of the couch and I watched the game with them. They ordered pizza and we enjoyed our night before Merle headed out around midnight.

 

The weekend went by pretty quickly and Monday morning Daryl and I were dressed and ready to head over to my doctor’s office. I could tell he was nervous and I did my best to keep him calm and make sure he wasn’t freaking out too much. I kept having to explain to him that it was just a routine checkup and that they would draw blood to do the pregnancy test but I think that just freaked him out even more. When we finally reached the office he was freaking out more than ever. I managed to calm him down a little bit before we went inside. I checked in and the doctor called me in almost immediately.

 

“Hello, Summer,” Dr. Blackburn said, “what brings you in today? And who do you have with you here?”

 

“This is my boyfriend Daryl,” I said and he said hello, “I’m here because I’ve taken about eight pregnancy tests all they all came out positive. I just want to confirm it and make sure everything is alright.”

 

“No problem,” she said, “lets get started with the blood test and then I’m going to need a urine sample.”

 

She drew the blood from my arm and it looked like Daryl was about to pass out. For someone who hunted on a regular basis he seemed to be extremely squeamish when it came to blood. After that I was escorted to the bathroom where I peed into a cup for the urine sample. I went back into the room and sat with Daryl as we waited for the doctor for the results. She came back in a few minutes later with a smile on her face.

 

“Congratulations,” she said, “you are definitely pregnant. Now I need you to lie back on that table there so we can do an ultra sound to make sure everything is working properly and see how far along you are.”

 

I looked over at Daryl and noticed that he had tears in his eyes. I leaned over and kissed him before lying back on the table. I lifted up my shirt to expose my stomach and she squirted the ultra sound jelly on my stomach and I shivered from the cold. She then turned on the screen and moved the stick around until the picture popped up.

 

“It looks like you’re about six weeks,” she said and then pointed to a small peanut sized area of the screen, “and if you look right there, there is your baby.”

 

I felt Daryl grip my hand tighter and I knew both of our eyes were glued to the screen. She cleaned the jelly off of my stomach and printed out a picture of the ultra sound for us.

 

“Everything seems to be looking good,” she said, “you’re going to need to start taking prenatal vitamins and then I want to see you back here in about three weeks and in about six more weeks or so we should be able to tell what you’re having. You can book your next appointment up front with Maureen and I’ll leave the script for the vitamins up there with her.”

 

We said our thanks to the doctor and she exited the room as Daryl and I gathered our coats and my purse. We walked up to the front and I picked up the script and booked the appointment. Daryl made sure to ask for his own reminder card so he wouldn’t forget to tell Chris he needed that day off too. We went down to the truck and Daryl practically raced to the pharmacy to fill the prescription. He came back out around fifteen minutes later with the pills he handed them to me with a giant smile on his face and I couldn’t help but smile too.

 

“I have to call Jessie and let her know,” I said when we walked through the front door.

 

“I’ve gotta call Merle too,” he said, “call Jess first, I’m going to make us some lunch.”

 

I nodded at him and called Jessie. She was more than pleased and then basically called dibs on being godmother. I hung up with her and sat down on the couch to eat with Daryl. When we were finished he got up to call Merle and I realized that I was going to have to call my parents and I was not looking forward to that. Once Daryl was off the phone I took it from him and dialed my parents’ home number.

 

“Fairfax residence,” my mother said as she answered the phone.

 

“Hi mom,” I said.

 

“Oh goodness, Summer!” she said, “I was beginning to think you forgot all about us. What’s the occasion?”

 

“Can you have Daddy pick up the phone in the study? I have to tell the both of you something,” I said and started picking at my fingernails while I waited for her to get my father.

 

“Hello, darling, what’s the news that you need both of us on the phone?” he asked, at least they were being pleasant and much nicer than last time.

 

“Well, I just wanted to let you know that I’m pregnant,” I said.

 

“You’re WHAT!?” my father screamed.

 

“Daddy calm down,” I said.

 

“I will not calm down!” he shouted.

 

“Now Gerard I am sure there is a logical explanation for this,” my mother said, “clearly she met someone new and they’re getting married and starting a family.”

 

“Sorry to disappoint mom, but I’m still with Daryl and we’re not engaged, but we are having a baby,” I said.

 

I could hear my mother drop the phone and start sobbing and I could hear my father’s breathing getting heavy and I knew he was more pissed off than anything.

 

“Take care of it,” he said flatly.

 

“What!?” I said.

 

“You heard me,” he said, “take care of it. I will NOT have a grandchild that is part Dixon. I heard all about those boys when I was talking to the people at the club that night. He is not a fit for you, he will not be a good father, I do not want him to be part of your life. So either you take care of it or we are cutting you out.”

 

“You can’t be serious right now, dad,” I said, “you are being so ridiculous. You don’t even know him because you refuse to take the time out to get to know him. He’s a good man and I love him. I’m not going to ‘take care of it’ as you put it. If you want to be so stupid as to lose your only child over this then so be it. I’m having a baby and you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

 

He didn’t even say anything. I heard the click and knew that he hung up. I started crying and Daryl pulled me into a hug. I knew he heard everything that my dad said and it made me even more upset that he had to hear those things and I cried even harder. It was never going to be easy with them and I guess being cut out of their lives was the best way to go about it.


	19. January 25, 2005

**Summer’s POV**

 

Daryl and I had gone to every appointment with the OBGYN and everything was going perfectly. We had found out that we were having a girl and Daryl was more than thrilled about that. At this point I was four months pregnant and starting to show. Now that we knew that everything was going smoothly with the pregnancy Daryl was only coming to every other appointment because he couldn’t miss that much work because we needed to save for the baby.

 

I was on my way home from the doctor and it was raining pretty badly. I was driving down the street heading back into town when all of a sudden I was blindsided. I felt nothing but pain and heard nothing but the screeching of tires and glass shattering. My head fell forward onto the steering wheel and I blacked out.

 

I was in and out of consciousness for a while. Every now and then I could hear people talking and feel people sticking me with tubes. I saw bright lights above my head and came too long enough to answer these peoples questions.

 

“Miss, your name?” one asked me.

 

“Summer Fairfax,” I said, “is my baby ok?”

 

“We need an emergency contact,” another asked me.

 

“My…my boyfriend, Daryl Dixon,” I said, “his number is in my phone. Is my baby ok?”

 

“It’s stable for right now,” one said and I blacked out again.

 

**Daryl’s POV**

It was a pretty slow day at the garage and I was on my lunch break when I went to call Summer knowing she had a doctors appointment today. She didn’t answer so I figured she was driving. I was about to go back in to work when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was a number I didn’t recognize but I answered it anyway.

 

“Hello?” I said.

 

“Mr. Dixon?” a woman said.

 

“Yes?” I asked.

“There’s been an accident,” she said, “you were listed as an emergency contact for Ms. Summer Fairfax. She was in a horrible accident. She’s in route to the hospital right now.”

 

“I’m on my way,” I said and hung up.

 

Internally I was panicking. I ran to Chris’ office and he knew something was wrong from the look on my face.

 

“What’s up, Daryl?” he asked, concerned.

 

“Summer,” I said, “car accident. Hospital.”

 

I was speaking in bullets. I knew it because I was starting to have a panic attack.

 

“Go,” he said, “call me and let me know what’s going on.”

 

I nodded to him and ran out to my truck. I jumped into the drivers seat and sped over to the hospital. When I got there I ran inside and asked the woman at the front desk if she had been brought in yet.

 

“They just brought her in, she’s in surgery,” she said, “in the ICU, you can go up there and wait until she’s out.”

 

“Surgery?! For what?!” I asked getting more frantic.

 

“I’m not sure,” she said and then proceeded to direct me to the ICU.

 

I sat in the waiting room there for hours before I saw a doctor. Finally one came through.

 

“Mr. Dixon?” he said and I looked over at him.

 

“How is she?” I asked, “Is she alright? How’s the baby?”

 

“She’s going to be fine,” he said, “a couple broken bones and a concussion.”

 

“And our daughter?” I asked,

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Dixon,” he said, “we tried everything we could. The impact of the accident caused pre-mature labor. She was nowhere near developed enough. They monitored her the entire ambulance ride. She was dead from the impact by the time they got here.”

 

I tried my hardest to fight back the tears but I couldn’t hold them in.

 

“Can I see Summer?” I asked.

 

He nodded and showed me to her room. She was asleep in the hospital bed her arm in a cast and her head bandaged and she was hooked up to a bunch of machines. I sat down in the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand.

 

“I’m so sorry,” I whispered to her, “I should have been with you. It should be me in this bed not you. I knew I should have pressed Chris fro the days off for the appointments.”

 

“Hey,” she said waking up squeezing my hand, “it’s not your fault.”

 

“But the baby,” I said my voice shaking.

 

“I know,” she said and started to cry.

 

“Are you gonna be ok?” I asked her, “what did the doctors say? They didn’t tell me much of anything.”

 

“I’m gonna be fine,” she said still crying, “just a few broken bones and a concussion. I should be healed from the surgery in a few weeks. I just have to take it easy.”

 

I nodded and the two of us sat there in silence for a while not really knowing what to say to each other. We knew that ‘I’m sorry’ and ‘it will be ok’ and everything was not what either of us wanted to hear right now. We had both lost our daughter before we even got to meet her and there was nothing you could say to ease that pain.

 

Every couple of hours the doctors would come in to check on her and her vitals and they said she would have to be in here for a few days to recover from the surgery before I could take her home. I wanted to protest but I knew that wouldn’t do me any good. Instead I went to the waiting room and got myself a cup of coffee and a glass of water for Summer.

 

The next few days were brutal. She kept telling me to go home and get some sleep but I refused. I slept in the chair in her room and Chris told me to take as long as I needed to stay with her and help her out. I was grateful. Finally it was time to take her home and I knew she was more than happy to be sleeping in our bed rather than the one at the hospital. I got her settled into bed and made her a cup of tea before joining her.

 

It was a few more weeks before she was able to get around and go back to work and I took the same time off to help her around the house. When we were both ready to get back to work I drove her there every morning and picked her up every night. I knew she was more than grateful to be back to a somewhat normal routine but we were both having sleepless nights because we were both still grieving. I was the one to call her parents and tell them what happened. They were relieved that she was ok and probably relieved that she was no longer carrying my child, which absolutely disgusted me. But what could I do? They were her parents and they needed to know. I told Merle too and he was almost as upset as we were. He tried his best to make us feel better with jokes and he stopped calling Summer sugar tits but it only helped so much. I knew it would get easier with time but for right now we had to deal with it one day at a time.


	20. March 3, 2005

**Summer’s POV**

Daryl and I had managed to get back into the normal swing of things after we lost the baby and everything seemed to be going great. We were happier than we had ever been. Life was more than normal until one day when I got the horrible news. I was sitting on the couch watching a movie and Daryl was doing the dishes when the phone rang. Daryl said he got it and I heard him answer the phone.

 

“Hello Mr. Fairfax,” I heard him say, “yeah she’s right here, hold on a sec.”

 

He handed me the phone and I looked at him confused. My father hadn’t spoken to me since I told him I was pregnant so I was more than confused. Daryl just shrugged as I took the phone from him and he went back to doing the dishes. I muted the TV and put the phone to my ear.

 

“Hi daddy,” I said.

 

“Summer, sweetie, I have some bad news,” he said and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

 

“What’s going on?” I asked, “Is everything ok?”

 

“We just found out,” he said and sighed, “your mother has cancer. We’re going to start her on chemo.”

 

“What?” I said, “Are you sure? Did you guys get a second opinion? What was the prognosis?”

 

“We got more than a second opinion,” he said, “she’s doing alright for now but they didn’t give us a prognosis. They said it’s in stage two right now but it’s manageable. We won’t have a time limit unless it reaches stage four.”

 

“How is mom doing? Do you want me to come up there for a few days?” I asked, “Do you need help with anything?”

 

“No baby girl,” he said, “She’s handling it well. This is your mother we’re talking about; she’s a strong woman. Just stay there and take care of yourself. I know you’ve been having a rough couple of months because of the baby and I’m sorry for the way I reacted. After hearing this about your mother I realized that we can’t be so harsh to the ones we love. I could never lose both of you.”

 

“I know daddy,” I said, “I love you and mom both, if you need anything you call me, ok? I’ll be there in a heartbeat if you need me too.”

 

“I know, sweetie,” he said, “I’ll call you in a few days when she starts the chemo. I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” I said, “bye.”

 

“Bye,” he said and I hung up the phone.

 

“Everything ok?” Daryl asked sitting down next to me.

 

“Mom’s got cancer,” I said and started crying.

 

He was next to me in a second wrapping his arms around me and just letting me cry it out.

 

“She’ll be ok,” he said, “from everything you’ve told me about her I’ve got a feeling she’s gonna kick cancer’s ass.”

 

“You’re probably right,” I said and wiped the tears from my face, “but that doesn’t mean I’m not scared. I could lose my mom and I don’t know if I can handle that.”

 

“I know,” he said, “if you weren’t scare it wouldn’t be normal. But try to keep positive. She can’t get better if no one believes she will.”

 

“I guess you’re right about that,” I said and cuddled up against him.

 

“Everything is going to be alright,” he said and kissed the top of my head.

 

We stayed like that on the couch for a while and finished watching the movie before heading to bed. Dad called me a few days later and told me that mom was taking the chemo really well and everything was going great which relieved me. It was still hard for me to grasp the fact that this was all actually happening. Daryl did all he could to keep me from unraveling and I was finally able to get back into a normal routine after a few weeks of my dad calling and telling me that mom was improving.


	21. September 2005

**Daryl’s POV**

Summer was finally starting to get back to her old self now that she knew that her mom wasn’t getting any worse. It seemed like we just couldn’t catch a break and finally we did. Life went back to normal. I worked at the garage and she owned the bar. We were both making better money and decided to upgrade to something a little bit bigger. We both had a decent amount of cash in our savings so we decided that we should buy a house. It was a big step for the two of us but we knew we were ready for the next step.

 

We spent most of the next few days looking at stuff in the area because we didn’t want to be far from our jobs. Eventually we found a house, it was a little too big for my liking but it was in our budget and Summer fell in love with it. She said she always wanted a Victorian house with a wrap around porch and that was just was this was. We made an offer and played the waiting game to see if the seller would accept it.

 

Finally after waiting over a week we heard back from the sellers and they accepted our offer. Summer was more than thrilled. We went to the realtor’s office and filled out all the paperwork and get our closing date. We would be closing in two weeks and then we could move in. We decided to go out to the bar to celebrate. It was Summer’s night off but she wanted to go to the regular bar because she wanted to tell Jessie the good news. I was more than okay with that and we headed over to the bar. I left Summer to talk to Jessie and I went over to play some pool with Merle.

 

“Where the hell we’re you all day?” he said, “Been tryna call ya.”

 

“Fillin’ out paperwork,” I said, “The sellers accepted our offer so we had to do all the house paperwork. We close in two weeks and then we can move in.”

 

“So yer actually doin’ it then?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” I said.

 

“Look at you baby brother,” he said clapping me on the shoulder, “yer growin’ up.”

 

“Shut the fuck up and take your shot,” I said.

 

We continued to play our game of pool and I saw that Summer was having a great time at the bar with Jessie so I let her do her thing. I had something on my mind that I wanted to talk to Merle about so I figured with Summer being occupied now was the best time to do it.

 

“So I wanna propose to Summer,” I said and Merle nearly choked on his drink.

 

“You wanna what!?” he shouted.

 

“Keep your voice down asshole,” I said, “I need to go shopping for the ring. I need your help, I don’t know what to get. I want to do it on Christmas.”

 

“Don’t ya wanna get her daddy’s blessin’ first?” he asked clearly mocking me.

 

“Nah man,” I said, “he hates me. I’m just gonna do it.”

 

“Well if that’s what ya really want,” he said, “I’ll help ya out. Who knew you would want to be tied down.”

 

“I’ve already been with her for almost four years,” I said, “don’t be such a prick.”

 

“Whatever,” he said and took his shot.

 

We continued to play and a couple of girls came over to the table and asked us if we wanted to play a doubles game. We agreed and the one girl kept rubbing against me and touching my arm. I kept shrugging her off telling her I had a girlfriend but she wouldn’t let up. She kept trying to pull me close to her and wrap her arms around me and I was getting fed up with it. Merle was just sitting there laughing about it not even bothering trying to stop this girl. I guess Summer saw what was going on because as this girl was trying to grab my arm again she was roughly pulled off of me by her hair.

 

“What the fuck you crazy bitch?!” she shouted.

 

“Do you not listen to someone when they say they have a girlfriend?” Summer asked.

 

“Oh so you’re the one he’s with,” she said looking Summer up and down, “he could do so much better than you.”

 

“Oh really, with who?” she said, “You? Please. I own this bar and if I EVER see you hitting on my boyfriend again I have no problem banning you from this place.”

 

“Fuck you,” she said, “he wasn’t even trying to stop me.”

 

“I was watching the entire thing go down from the bar,” Summer said, “he clearly doesn’t want anything to do with you. Now I’m going to ask you nicely one more time to leave him alone or I’m going to ask you to leave.”

 

“I ain’t going anywhere,” she said shoving Summer and I instantly knew that was the wrong move.

 

Before I could grab Summer and pull her back she decked the girl right in the face.

 

“Get the fuck out of my bar,” Summer said.

 

The girl’s nose was bleeding and her friend helped her to her feet and carried her out of the bar. There was a lot of whistling and clapping from the other patrons and Merle was sitting in his stool doubled over from laughter.

 

“What was that?” I asked her clearly amused, “I’ve never seen you get like that before.”

 

“I like to protect what’s mine,” she said and shrugged, “let’s get home we’ve got packing to do.”

 

I nodded and said goodbye to Merle and she said she would see Jessie tomorrow and we headed home. Over the next week we had managed to pack all of our stuff up and when moving day came with the help of Merle and Jessie we were moved in just a few short hours later. After Merle and Jessie left Summer and I unpacked everything and managed to settle in rather quickly. Everything that happened the other night at the bar was forgotten and completely gone from our minds.


End file.
